


Dark Squire in Paris

by Silent_Radioactivity



Series: Maribat [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma!Nette, Angst, Author has issues, Damisoft, Damisupersoft actually, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Salt, all the redemptions!, all the reveals!, at least what i'm capable of, author loves evil Adrien, author's no sir conan doyle, but mostly Adrien has issues because his family sucks, no beta we die like jason, okay so there's a lot here, possible spoilers?, slight Adrien bashing, there's some detective work here guys, villain!Adrien, we meet chloe's girlfriend whooooo!, well some redemptions not all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-17 17:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 34,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20624723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Radioactivity/pseuds/Silent_Radioactivity
Summary: After Ladybug's plea for help, members of the Wayne family travel to Paris to help the spotted heroine put a stop to Hawkmoth, once and for all. They are further motivated by the fact that Damian's first girlfriend, one he has fallen hard for, was the one who drew their attention to the terror that has ruled over Paris for three years now. It has everything to do with the job and nothing to do with the fact Damian would've followed Marinette to Paris anyway. They are professionals who do not give in to any emotions.





	1. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or: Kagami wants to go clown hunting.

„Mari-hime!“ a worried, furious shriek resounded through the airport as Marinette finally walked out of the check-out, with Kim dragging her bag for her.

Like a whirlwind, Kagami ran towards her best friend, her eyes wide and her brows furrowed as she saw Marinette's arm.

„What happened? Why are you injured? Does it hurt?“ she fussed, leaning over to check the arm.

„I'm fine, jiějiě,“ Marinette said. „It's just a couple of stitches. I just have to wear this until tomorrow, and let the stitches do the rest.“

„Stitches? You needed stitches? Mari-hime, what happened?“ Kagami couldn't stop. Marinette was small and soft and gentle and a civilian. Sure, she could defend herself, but without Ladybug...

„She tackled the Joker and he tried to shoot her,“ Kim said, as Luka finally caught up and took Marinette's luggage.

„The Joker?!“ Kagami was alarmed. „Marinette, are you insane?“

„Kagami, love, please calm down,“ Luka reached over. „She's fine. She's in one piece.“

„She was so brave!“ Rose joined in, recounting the events that happened in Gotham Museum. Instead of being amazed, however, Kagami's brows just kept furrowing.

„Mari-hime, you could've gotten killed!“ she whipped back, making Marinette wince. „Don't you know to avoid trouble?“

„How about we first return her home, my storm?“ Luka managed to pry Kagami off Marinette. „You can scold her all you want there.“

„Fine. You better brace yourself, Mari-hime. I will give you scolding of a lifetime,“ Kagami warned, though Marinette just giggled in delight.

Kagami and Marinette waited for Luka as he took his time to greet and hug his younger sister, mess her hair a little bit, then bid her goodbye, with a promise that she'd tell him everything about her trip when he returns home.

When she finally returned home, her parents were just as worried as Kagami and Luka. Mme. Bustier had previously informed them of Marinette's injury, and as soon as they got the chance, they had called her to check if she's alright. Tom had pulled Marinette into a strong hug, refusing to let go.

„I am not letting you out of Paris again,“ he sniffled. „My little baby got hurt by Joker... Just what was your teacher thinking?“

„It was a mess, papa. It's not Mme. Bustier's fault,“ Marinette defended.

„She should've taken better care of you,“ Sabine huffed. „Oh, Mari'er, you look so exhausted. Why don't you go back to your room. As soon as we finish with the bakery, your dad and I will come up, and you can tell us all about it.“

„Yes, mama,“ Marinette nodded, giving a kiss to her parents before leaving for her room. Luka and Kagami helped her carry her luggage upstairs and unpack.

„Tell us, Mari, who did you meet in Gotham?“ Luka asked with a knowing smile, surprising Kagami, while Marinette shot him a confused look.

„What do you mean?“

„I can hear your song, clearer than ever. You've met someone,“ Luka chuckled.

„I can't hide anything from you, can I?“ Marinette laughed, and began to tell them how she has met Damian, skipping over the details that might've outed him as Robin. It wasn't her secret to tell.

Kagami was furious when Marinette mentioned all the times she was left behind, and even the ever calm Luka couldn't help but frown.

„He was so kind,“ Marinette spoke of Damian, listing everything he had done for her, how he always kept by his side, and how his family and friends cheered her up and kept her safe. „He didn't have to do any of it, but he did. For a stranger.“

„Well, I don't think you're a stranger to him anymore,“ Luka wiggled his brows.

„He didn't force you to do anything, right?“ Kagami, always cautious, always protective, demanded.

„No. He was a perfect gentleman,“ Marinette quickly shook her head.

„Hmph. I'll be the judge of that. He'll have to duel me for your hand!“ the Japanese smiled mischievously.

„Jiějiě!“ Marinette gasped.

The topic shifted from Damian, to the rest of her trip, recounting how she had met the Bat Family, and explanation of what exactly happened with the Joker. She had told them when she was leaving that Ladybug had given her the Horse Miraculous, so there was no need to stay secretive. She trusted them with that.

„You've had quite the adventure,“ Luka commented as Marinette finished retelling the events.

„And managed to capture a few hearts along the way,“ Kagami teased.

„When does she not?“ Luka added with laughter. Marinette whined, covering her face.

* * *

Next day, Marinette could finally take off the arm support without breaking the stitches. Her injury hurt like hell, but she wasn't going to let it bother her for too long.

It has been a while since she had managed to get some good sleep. Despite the pain on her shoulder, she felt refreshed, energetic even.

She quickly ate the breakfast her parents had left for her, before finally getting dressed and packing her bags. She walked to the bakery to greet her parents.

„Good morning!“ she chirped, giving her parents a kiss on the cheek.

„Morning, sweetie! Why are you dressed up? Shouldn't you be resting?“ Sabine asked.

„I'm going to see Master Fu,“ Marinette explained. She had introduced him to them years ago as her mandarin teacher. Her mother rarely had the time to properly educate her, so they decided to make an excuse of her wanting to learn mandarin in order to allow an alibi for her Guardian training.

„Oh, look at our cupcake,“ her father cooed, stroking her head. „Be careful on your way.“

„I will,“ Marinette nodded, giving another kiss to her family and leaving the bakery.

Master Fu waited for her in his studio, already having prepared a cup of tea for her. When she opened the sliding door, he greeted her with a smile. Tikki and Kaalki flew out of her purse, and immediately zapped to Wayzz.

„Welcome back, Marinette. I trust you had a safe trip,“ he spoke, taking a sip, then furrowed his brows. „You're injured.“

„It's nothing major. Joker ambushed us at the museum and took hostages,“ Marinette sat down, and told him in detail what had happened.

„I am glad you have persevered, but don't take such risks again. Madness is power in it's own right,“ Master Fu put the cup down. „Let me look at your wound.“

Marinette pulled the collar of her shirt aside, taking off the gauze. Master Fu carefully removed the stitches, then held his palm over her shoulder. He closed his eyes, and his palm started to glow, shining upon the injury. Slowly, the injury started to heal, until not even a scar was left. Marinette sighed in relief, the pain finally gone.

„It's too bad I can't use that trick on myself...“ she murmured.

„The Art of Healing is always about giving selflessly, Marinette. Though I agree it would be useful in emergencies,“ Master Fu nodded.

It was an ancient technique once used by the Guardians, now known only to Master Fu and Marinette. By condensing the chi, a healer can fix any irregularities, cure illnesses, and heal injuries, no matter how grave. However, mastering the technique was difficult. Marinette first had to learn how to control her chi, before she could begin practicing the art.

When she saved Batgirl and Black Bat from Scarecrow, she wasn't using power of the miraculous. It was the Art of Healing. Unfortunately, a healer couldn't use it to heal themselves, instead having to ask other healers to do it for them. 

This was just one of many secrets Guardians have kept, other than the Miraculous. And learning those secrets and techniques were now Marinette's duty, as the next Guardian.

„Tell me, have you succeeded in contacting the Gotham heroes?“

„I have,“ Marinette said as she fixed her shirt. She pulled out the Horse Miraculous and handed the glasses to Master Fu. „Thank you for letting me borrow these. They really came in handy.“

„I am glad you have found good use of it,“ Master Fu took the glasses back, storing them safely into the Box of Miracles. „Now, fill me in on the situation.“

Marinette held nothing back.

* * *

„This is where she lives, right?“ Stephanie said with excitement. „Oh, I should've known she would live in the bakery. No wonder she's so sweet.“

„Remember to be polite, Steph,“ Barbara reminded. „We want to leave a good impression on her parents.“

„I'll turn on my charm. It's Dami who you need to worry about,“ Stephanie flipped her hair.

„I can be charming if I want,“ Damian rolled his eyes.

„Really? Because I still remember how you kept calling Selina a...“

„We are not going to talk about that,“ Damian shut the blonde down.

„Are you embarrased, Damian? No need to be ashamed. You were young,“ Bruce joined in on the teasing, his face smug.

As the quartet reached the doors of the bakery, alarm suddenly sounded, screeching through the streets. Moments later, they heard an explosion from several blocks away. The four exchanged glances, and hurried back to the car.

* * *

„Ryuuko! Run interference! Viperion, the disk!“ Ladybug yelled as she threw her yoyo, smacking away the projectiles the akuma was throwing at them.

Ryuuko rushed, coming close to the akuma, trying to smash one of the small rocket launchers on the victim's shoulders. Viperion ran for the floppy disk Ladybug had created with her Lucky Charm, only to watch it be snatched away. He looked up, noticing three masked individuals, one female, two male.

The tallest one in the middle was dressed in all black, with white lines accentuating his suit. The one on the left was also dressed in black, with red motives over his spandex, while the one on the right, a girl currently holding the disk, was covered in blacks and purples.

He got ready to fight and try to snatch the Charm out of their hands, only for the purple one to yell: „Ladybug! Catch!“ and throw the disk her way.

Ladybug immediately caught the disk, throwing the glance their way. There was a split second confusion in her eyes, before she smiled. „You made it! Hurry, cover Ryuuko! Viperion, red guy, with me!“

The newcomers followed Ladybug's lead as she barked her orders. They were about to trap the akuma, when Viperion grabbed Ladybug's shoulder.

„It won't work! He breaks free and blows up half of Paris! You need to think of something else!“

„Watch it!“ the one in purple yelled as projectiles were shot at them. Ryuuko jumped to the front and with a swing of her sword, created a massive hurricane, blowing up the rockets.

„How do you know he breaks free?“ the tallest one asked Viperion.

„I can rewind time,“ he explained quickly, before dodging another array of rockets.

„Okay, I got it!“ Ladybug yelled, then began unravelling a new plan.

The newcomers couldn't help but marvel at the leadership skills, and the insane plan Ladybug has come up with. Finally, by the end of the fight, Ladybug managed to snatch the akumatized item, break it, and purify the dark butterfly. She then grabbed the floppy disk, throwing it into the air. „Miraculous Ladybug!“ she yelled, and the Charm dispersed into a thousand shimmering ladybugs, clearing all the damage as if it had never happened.

„Whoah,“ the girl in purple gasped. „I've seen the videos of what this does but... To see it with my own eyes...“

„That's Ladybug for you,“ Viperion smiled, watching as Ladybug hurried over to comfort the victim. Only when the boy broke out in laughter, did she leave him to rejoin the others.

„Welcome! I'm glad that you finally made it!“ Ladybug greeted with the smile.

„They're the help?“ Ryuuko couldn't help but frown. „I was expecting Batman.“

„Heroes of Gotham can't leave their city unattended,“ Ladybug explained. „But civilians...“

„Oh,“ the pair nodded in understanding.

„I'm Ryuuko. It's good to meet you,“ the dragon-like, armored heroine greeted.

„Viperion,“ the snake-themed hero offered his hand as well.

„You can call me Knight,“ the tallest hero said, then pointed at the black and red one. „This is my Squire...“

„I did not choose that name, for the record.“

„And this is Spoiler,“ Knight continued.

„You guys were really great out there!“ Spoiler said. „Oracle almost had nothing to do.“

„Oracle?“ Viperion asked.

„She's our info guy,“ Spoiler explained. Squire took out three comms, and handed them to the rest of the heroes. „Here. We use these to communicate. Turn them off once you detransform, if you want to keep your identities a secret.“

„Thank you,“ Ladybug took them, sharing them among her group, put it on and tried it out. „Oracle, can you hear me?“

„Loud and clear, Ladybug,“ Oracle spoke from the car. „Nice to meet you. Good job out there. I really had nothing to do.“

„That's not true. We absolutely need your skill. You're a part of this team.“

„Thanks, Spots,“ Oracle cooed.

„Let us introduce ourselves as well. I am Viperion. I look forward to working with you, Oracle.“

„My, aren't you a charmer?“ she laughed through the comm.

„Ryuuko. Viperion's girlfriend,“ the dragon heroine spoke lowly.

„Defending the honor of your man. I like you already,“ Oracle laughed again.

„Now that we've all met... I should go. I'm already at my limit,“ Ladybug said, nodding to the rest of the heroes.

„Good thing your transformation doesn't end after five minutes anymore, otherwise, we'd be in real trouble,“ Viperion smiled, while the other two laughed.

Ladybug spread her wings, flying away from the group with a wave, then disappeared from sight.

„We should go too. See you next time,“ Ryuuko nodded, as her and Viperion split from the three.

„Their transformations have time limits? Yikes,“ Spoiler shuddered.

* * *

„Father, I need to speak to you,“ Adrien gingerly walked into the office, spotting Gabriel standing in front of a screen.

„I don't have the time. Speak to Nathalie if there is something you need,“ Gabriel quickly shut him down, as was the usual.

„It's about Hawkmoth.“

„Have you renounced the cat?“

„Yes, father,“ Adrien nodded.

Gabriel turned around and sat down at his desk, clasping his hands together.

„What is it, Adrien? Are you having doubts again?“ he asked sternly, ready to dismiss whatever was bothering his son.

„When I was in Gotham, Marinette told me something,“ Adrien confessed. „She said that people die during akuma attacks. Is that true?“

Gabriel paused. He didn't expect his son to ask him about that. However, he quickly schooled his expression back to the stern one.

„It should not be your concern. They are accidental casualties that Ladybug always brings back. It's not something to worry about,“ he dismissed, as if the lives were completely irrelevant to him.

„Father!“ Adrien was shocked. „We're talking about people's lives!“

„What about your mother's life, Adrien?“ Gabriel countered. „I understand your concerns. And I wish it didn't have to come to that. But as long as Ladybug stubbornly refuses to hand over her Miraculous, those deaths will continue to happen. The tragedy is her fault, not ours.“

Adrien stood quiet, trying to process what his father had just said. Seeing the disbelief in his son's eyes, Gabriel sighed. He stood up and walked towards him, placing his hands on his son's shoulders, leveling their eyes to meet.

„Adrien. We – you, Nathalie, and I – we are not evil. We are not villains of America. We are not seeking world domination, or worse, annihilation. All we want is for your mother to be healthy. To be a whole family again. Once the Miraculous are ours, we will lock it away, and never speak of it again. In the wrong hands, they can certainly be a terrifying power. But such hands do not belong to us.“

The blonde teen was conflicted. Could his father be right? Even if people die, there is no real consequence. Ladybug always brings them back, that's why he never knew before Marinette pointed it out. It should be fine, right? After all, they're not doing anything evil. They just want to be a family again.

„I...“ he sighed. „I understand, father.“

„Good,“ Gabriel said, erasing the soft expression on his face, defaulting to the stern, cold look as he let go of Adrien's shoulders.

„The girl you mentioned. Marinette. She could prove useful to us,“ Gabriel suddenly said.

„I don't think she'll join us. She trusts Ladybug too much. I won't be able to sway her, father,“ Adrien shook his head.

„You might not be able to, but I could,“ Gabriel turned away, back towards the screen. „For years, she has been able to escape my grasp. I only sensed her distress six times, and each time, she thwarted me before I could reach her. A strong girl like that will become a powerful akuma.“

„Father?“

„I know you two are close. While Miss Rossi had come close to breaking her, she never succeeded. But you could,“ he continued, ignoring Adrien's concern.

„Father, you can't ask me to hurt her. She's my best friend!“ Adrien was shocked.

„Friendships can be amended. She, of all people, is quick to forgive. If she managed to get the Miraculous for us, our family could be whole again. And you could easily win her friendship back.“

„But...“

„Do not defy me any longer, Adrien,“ Gabriel said coldly, shutting his son up. „Do as I say.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! Welcome to the new installment of Maribat, or as I like to call it: What the fuck am I even doing?
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy the ride I'm taking you on. Cheers!
> 
> EDIT: The way Sabine calls Marinette, Mari'er is not a mistake. Adding " 'er" to someone's name is a term of endearment in chinese, meaning baby or child. No, I don't actually speak chinese, but I sure do read a lot of webnovels.


	2. Art of Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or: Dupain-Chengs are a bunch of goofs and it's wonderful.

„Marinette! You're back!“ Sabine hurried over the moment she saw her daughter enter the bakery. „Are you hurt? Were you safe during the attack?“

„I'm fine, mama. I never even saw what happened. The moment we heard the alarm, Master Fu and I hid in his basement,“ Marinette said, then smiled. „And look! I don't know how, but Ladybug healed my injury!“

She proudly displayed a completely healed shoulder, making Sabine tear up.

„Oh, Mari'er, this is such a blessing,“ Sabine choked up as she inspected the shoulder. Miraculous Cure only worked within a certain time frame, but Lila already set a precedent for Ladybug healing random ailments that had nothing to do with akuma battles, so Marinette didn't feel too bad about the lie.

„There is a surprise for you,“ Tom walked over. „It's waiting for you in the living room.“

„Oh?“ Marinette lifted her brows, though she had a suspicion of what the surprise was.

Walking into the living room, she saw four familiar figures seated inside. Stephanie was stealing Damian's sweets, while he tried to wrestle them back. Oracle sat in her wheelchair, looking at the kerfuffle with an amused smile, while Bruce leaned to the side, covering his face with a hand in exasperation.

„You're here!“ Marinette's eyes shone brightly.

The moment Damian heard her voice, he jumped out of the couch, his face turning from fury to pure delight in a millisecond, and he ran over to her to hug her. Bruce looked at his son with raised brows, while Barbara and Stephanie exchanged shocked looks, with Stephanie mouthing  _ what the fuck _ .

Remembering she was injured, Damian slowed down, only for Marinette to throw herself at him full force. He caught her with ease, but gave her a surprised look.

„Angel, your shoulder...“

„Ladybug healed it!“ she laughed. Damian's face melted into a smile, before he leaned down to kiss her, which she returned with delight.

„Dami, stop hogging your girlfriend and let us say hi!“ Stephanie yelled after deciding he had been kissing his girlfriend for too long.

The two broke their kiss, with Damian groaning while Marinette laughed in embarrassment. He didn't let go of her, however, instead wrapping his arm around her waist as they moved across the living room. Damian kicked at Stephanie, who just laughed and scooted over to give them some space.

„I didn't think you'd be visiting so soon!“ Marinette was excited. „Where are you staying at?“

„Your classmates' hotel. Mean blondie. Spilled water over Damian the moment she saw him,“ Stephanie said as she stuffed another macaron in her mouth. „It was hilarious.“

„I'm sorry she gave you trouble. She can be a bit...“ Marinette trailed off.

„A bit of a bitch, we noticed,“ Stephanie helped her out.

„Steph, be nice,“ Barbara warned.

„My parents didn't put you off, I hope? They can be a bit too much, sometimes,“ Marinette worriedly asked.

„Of course not,“ Bruce smiled, remembering how they welcomed them warmly the moment they introduced themselves, as if they had been long friends for years and hadn't only just met. He could see where Marinette got her sweetness from.

Sabine walked in, noticing the empty plates. „Oh, I'm glad you liked our pastries! Would you like some more? Marinette, bring some more croissants and macarons, I'll take care of the drinks.“

„Coming right up!“ Marinette cheerfully shot out of her seat. Damian looked lost when she suddenly disappeared from his grasp, causing Stephanie to cackle.

„We'll be finishing up with the bakery soon. I'm sorry we couldn't join you earlier,“ Sabine sent the group apologetic smile.

„Mama, I can help you close the bakery faster,“ Marinette offered.

„Nonsense, my dear! Your friends are here! You should spend some time with them,“ the mother immediately dismissed her.

Just a few moments later, the mother daughter pair returned with the sweets and the drinks, placing them back at the table. The warm, chipper atmosphere took Waynes aback. While it is true that there is never a quiet moment in the manor, there was something very... healing about this place.

Marinette's parents joined the group in the living room after closing the bakery and cleaning up, and it truly became rowdy. Sabine started pulling out old photo albums and showing them around, pointing out any silly or embarrassing story she could think of, thoroughly flustering Marinette. Tom and Bruce talked about, of all things, recipes, and the cheerful man happily handed recipes Alfred could use. Of course, Marinette was on the receiving end of teasing from her parents about her relationship with Damian, being tormented as much as Damian was back home, though instead of groaning, all Marinette could do was whine. Upon learning Stephanie likes to train martial arts, Sabine started showing her some tricks she had learned in youth, some of which even Cassandra would be envious of. Even Barbara wasn't spared Sabine's instructions, as the mother showed the woman just how much she can move in her wheelchair.

At some point, Tom turned to Damian: „Son, I can see you like my daughter, and she likes you as well. However, before I give you my blessings, you must prove your worth to me. You must defeat me in battle.“

„Papa!“

„Now, now, cupcake, I'm doing this for your sake,“ Tom smiled.

Damian paled. He really didn't want to fight his angel's father. What if they take it too far? Tom was huge, towering even over Bruce, and he could tell he was a strong man. If he was to take him on, it could turn ugly. Bruce frowned, sending a warning look towards Damian.

He was then baffled when Tom pulled out a console and handed him a controller. Stephanie and Barbara started laughing, and even Bruce let out a small chuckle.

„Ever played this game?“ Tom asked.

„I have,“ Damian nodded, relieved. It was one of his favourite games to play. This should be easy.

„Good! Best out of three wins, and it decides the fate of your relationship.“

„Papa, stop it!“

Damian then proceeded to get utterly decimated by Tom.

„Well, son, looks like you don't have what it takes. I cannot allow you to date my daughter,“ Tom teased, but Damian didn't catch the mischievous glint in his eyes. He paled and started to panic. He was ready to beg for another chance, when Marinette stomped angrily and took controller from Damian's hands.

„I challenge you for my hand! Best out of three, if I win, I continue to date Damian!“ Marinette pouted, making Tom laugh.

„You're on, shortie!“

The whole room watched as Marinette utterly dominated her father in the game. They knew he wasn't going easy on her, as he was clearly getting frustrated. In the end, Marinette won by a landslide.

„So?“ she put the controller down, giving her father a smug smirk. Tom sighed, reaching over and ruffling her hair.

„Okay, okay, you made your point, cupcake. I'll let Damian date you. But first, the rules!“

„Tom,“ Sabine suddenly piped up with a sickly sweet voice that made everyone shudder. „What did we say about interfering with our daughter's love life?“

The Waynes could see Tom starting to sweat. It was clear who wore the pants in this relationship.

„Y-yes, dear,“ Tom nodded obediently.

The talk had extended well into the evening, as the two families enjoyed each other's company.

* * *

Marinette demanded to escort the family back to the hotel. After all, Damian had done it every day back when she was in Gotham. Of course she wanted to do the same for him. As well as catch the rooms they were staying in.

After saying farewells, Marinette returned home, waiting for an hour, before transforming into Ladybug. She flew right over to the hotel, careful to avoid detection from Chloe (who she now knew stood vigil just to fangirl over her), and found Barbara's window.

The woman was sitting at the computer, typing away with a frown. Ladybug knocked on her window, surprising the woman inside. Barbara closed the windows on her computer, before rolling her wheelchair over to let Ladybug in.

„Ladybug? What are you doing here?“ she was confused. „How did you find me?“

„Marinette told me you would be here, Oracle. It's good to finally meet you in person,“ Ladybug offered to shake her hand, which Barbara gingerly accepted.

„Marinette sent you? Why?“

„You know I have the power to heal people,“ Ladybug explained. „She told me your disability is not something you were born with, but came from an injury. If you want, I can help you walk again.“

Barbara's mouth fell agape, with tears filling her eyes.

After the night Joker had found her... She thought she was lucky to be alive. There was nothing that could be done about her trauma. There was no technology, no money, no medicine, no magic in this world that could help her walk again.

She had given up hope. She learned to live with it, and instead of wasting away, she had managed to fight off the despair Joker had caused her. She wouldn't let him win. Though she could no longer fight crime in person, she could be head of operations. From her wheelchair, she could see all. Hear all.

But she missed it. Oh, how she missed being able to walk, to run, to fight. How she missed the feeling of confidence and independence, of strength she had before Joker had so cruelly took it away from her.

And now, there she was. A light in darkness, hope where there once was none, dressed in a frilly dress of red and black, with a comforting, understanding smile, sent by a girl that she had barely known for a week. One Damian rightfully called angel.

„Oh, she's so sweet,“ Barbara smiled, wiping the tears away. „Yes. I would like that.“

Ladybug lifted Barbara up, setting her on the bed. With her palms, she traced over Barbara's body, her hands glowing with strange, mystical energy, as she assessed the damage.

The red clad heroine frowned, stunned at what she was sensing. Just what horror had Joker done to her? How did Barbara survive without going insane? Ladybug's heart broke for the woman on the bed.

„You are incredibly strong, Oracle. To have survived such a thing... Joker is indeed cruel,“ Ladybug said softly.

„Can you do it? Can you... Can you heal me? Can I walk again?“ Barbara couldn't help but ask.

„Yes. I can heal you. But it will take time. I'll be visiting you every night, and after a month, you will be able to stand again. But to walk and run again, you will need to go through therapy. Your legs are... Not what they used to be,“ Ladybug nodded.

„But I will be able to do it?“

„Yes, you will. I'm sorry that I cannot fix it immediately.“

„I've been in a wheelchair for such a long time already, with no way of recovering. One month is nothing,“ Barbara waved her hand, trying to sound confident, but her voice was still shaking slightly.

„That's the spirit,“ Ladybug praised. „Let's start with our first session.“

The next morning, Barbara was humming happily as she joined the three family members on their breakfast.

„You look cheerful,“ Bruce noted. „Something good happened, I assume?“

„Ladybug visited me last night,“ Barbara whispered, nodding. „She can heal me. I'll be able to walk again.“

The table erupted in tears and laughter, as they all moved to hug Barbara.

They had long given up hope. But now, they had found it again, in the city of lights.

It was a secret no one knew. Paris had been home to many such miracles. Miraculous Cure could revert anything, but ailments that hadn't been the result of akuma battles were not under the sphere of influence of Tikki's power. Yet, for the last two years, many people confined to hospital beds or wheelchairs had recovered miraculously, when there was no cure that could've saved them.

Marinette had to practice the Art of Healing somehow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked chapter two!
> 
> Bad news though. There won't be an update tomorrow because I'll be away from my computer until Monday. That's why, on Monday, you'll get two chapters!


	3. A Song in His Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or: Damian is scared because not only is Marinette smart, so are her friends.

Luka leaned against the bench, strumming his guitar as he watched Kagami practice her fencing. She was a girl of cold, strict exterior, always on guard, never showing weakness. Whenever she practiced, whenever she fought, she did so with perfect focus and grace. But Luka had always been able to hear her song. As clear as a bell, as intense as a storm, as soothing as a ray of sun.

He loved her stubborn pride, her care for those she loves, her unwavering loyalty, the strength of her resolve. It has been difficult, climbing over the walls she had put up to protect herself, but once she finally let him in, her song had charmed him like no other has ever before. She was inspirational, always striking him with awe, a muse that never stopped giving.

Kagami didn't quite know what to make of Luka when she first met him. He was rugged, strange, and far from a poster child she'd expected to win her heart. Yet his smile was so disarming, his presence soothing, his music comforting. He was someone who could see right through her, easily dismantle her defenses and pierce through the armor she had worn on her heart.

She loved hearing him play. When she practiced, his music would take her into a special zone, a laser sharp focus, yet free from pressure or expectations. His guitar made the colors brighter, the details clearer, showing her everything she had been missing out on in her pursuit of perfection. With him, she understood the meaning of wabi-sabi, the beauty in flaws.

It was Marinette who had brought them together, opened the doors neither knew even existed.

Luka had indeed originally been in love with Marinette. Her song was warm like homely fireplace, gentle as a touch of a butterfly, healing and comforting like an embrace. She always had so much love to give. But he realized her heart could never be his. Instead, he was happy to bask in her friendship, their songs matching up perfectly in a strong bond.

Kagami didn't initially have a good opinion of Marinette. Chaotic, indecisive, disorganised. But then that chaos hit her like a typhoon, disarming all her defenses when she extended a kind hand of friendship, an understanding she had never felt before. She soon realized that the chaos was her high intelligence, her indecisiveness reflection of her care, her disorder a strange sort of balance.

The girl had given them so much light, so much insight they had never had before. And she had given them to each other.

So when she called them to arrange a meeting and introduce her boyfriend to them, of course they had to agree.

They had to see if this boy could match the song in her heart.

They had to see if he was worthy of her giving heart.

„They're here!“ the two heard Marinette's sweet voice. Luka smiled as the tune shifted into a lighter tone, while Kagami finished off her move and turned her gaze to the pair.

The handsome boy was tall, muscular and strong, looming protectively next to Marinette as he held onto her hand. There was a gentle smile on his lip as he watched her jump and wave at them.

Kagami gulped. She had faced many opponents in a fight, and with her moonlighting as a superhero, her senses had only sharpened. There was a discipline not even she could match. There was darkness that made her shudder. Cruelty that she hadn't quite seen before. And yet, there was a small spark of something that shone brightly, basking in Marinette's light, while chaos that always followed Marinette seemed to have calmed like she had never seen before. Next to him, Marinette's usually stiff shoulders were relaxed, her smile brighter than ever.

Spotting the boy, Luka couldn't help but frown. His song was dark, with dangerous, intimidating undertones, full of secrets he wasn't quite willing to hear. Sharp as edge of a blade, confusing and unclear. Yet strangely, it somehow fit Marinette's brightness, balancing out the bells and the rhythm that roared, enveloping her in a comforting shield.

Kagami and Luka exchanged a look, clearly reading the worry and confusion in each other's eyes.

Luka smiled with ease, putting his guitar aside to stand up and greet the boy holding onto his best friend. Kagami never bothered with niceties, and looked at the boyfriend sternly.

Damian was slightly caught off-guard. For some reason, he felt like these people saw through him right away. It made him feel vulnerable, and he unknowingly squeezed Marinette's hand, going into defense.

„Mari-hime!“ Kagami's stern, cold look changed into warmth as she quickly pulled Marinette into a hug. Damian couldn't help but raise his brows. If they covered their faces, they looked like identical twins. Same height, similar body type, same haircolor, though Marinette's was a bit longer.

„Hey, Mari,“ Luka greeted second, giving her another hug.

„Kagami, Luka, meet Damian,“ Marinette happily stood next to Damian, ushering him to come closer.

„Damian Wayne,“ he awkwardly offered his hand. Luka accepted first.

„I'm Luka Couffaine. And you're the guy who made Marinette's song soar,“ Luka smiled knowingly.

„Uh...“

„You don't look like much to me,“ Kagami raised her brow. „Kagami Tsurugi.“

„World class fencer coming from the family of world class fencers. My brother is a big fan,“ Damian replied.

„Don't try to cozy up to me, pretty boy. You have to prove your worth first,“ Kagami scoffed.

„This again? Angel, will I have to duel everyone in order to date you?“ Damian joked, watching fondly as Marinette covered her face in fluster.

„Jiějiě, come on...“

„Sorry, Mari, but she had already decided she wanted to fight him. And since when have we been able to change her mind?“ Luka shrugged.

„You know how to hold a rapier?“ Kagami asked.

„I do, in fact,“ Damian nodded, stepping up to the challenge. He wasn't going to back down now, not with Kagami trying to provoke him.

She grabbed one of the spare swords and threw it his way. He caught the blade with ease and familiarity that made Kagami raise her brow, but she remained composed.

„Guys, please don't...“ Marinette whined.

„Let them have their fun, Mari,“ Luka chuckled, leading the frustrated Marinette to the bench. He took back the guitar, while Marinette pulled out her sketchbook while their significant others prepared to fence.

Damian stood opposite of Kagami, taking a perfect stance. She couldn't see any cracks in his defence. He had done this many times before.

She lunged forward, going in aggressively, trying to break down his defence, but he parried and dodged all her attacks with ease. She realized he was testing her. Soon, the tide had turned, and he went in to attack, surprising her with the sharp precision and strikes that threatened to throw her off balance. However, she didn't falter. She was Kagami Tsurugi.

The fight had become intense, as neither was willing to back down, both masters of their craft.

Taking advantage of slightest of missteps, she dodged and moved closer, making a move to disarm him, only to fall into a trap. He ducked and rolled in, the tip of his weapon resting against her throat, while she stood wide open.

„I think I won Marinette's hand,“ Damian said with a smile, pulling back and handing Kagami back her sword.

„You're not bad,“ Kagami replied, allowing herself to smirk. „Where did you learn to fight like that?“

Shadow crossed over Damian's eyes, one all three had noticed.

„From my grandfather. He had always demanded nothing less than perfection,“ he said grimly.

„I can relate to that,“ Kagami nodded in understanding. „I will allow you to date Mari-hime. But if you dare to break her heart, know that I am not above fighting dirty. And I will wipe the floor with you.“

„I'd never let anything harm her,“ he spoke seriously, not even flinching at the threat.

„Have you finished intimidating my boyfriend, Kagami?“ Marinette whined, hurrying over to hug Damian.

„I will threaten him as many times as I have to, Mari-hime,“ Kagami chuckled. „Can you help me pack up?“

„Sure,“ Marinette nodded, letting go of Damian to join Kagami.

„Come, Damian,“ Luka called, tapping the bench. „Let's hang out while girls do their thing.“

„Uh. Sure,“ Damian nodded, awkwardly sitting next to the blue haired boy. The two watched the girls pack up, as Luka started to play.

Damian listened to the dark, sad melody. He never was someone trained in the art of music, but the shifts and tones somehow reached him, making him recall the darkness that laid behind the walls, one he had thought long locked away. One he lived before his father had saved him.

The melody picked up, a bit more soothing, but it was still dark and sombre. It made him uncomfortable.

As Marinette had turned around to smile at him, the melody changed again, this time becoming a bit more bright. Like a potential. A promise. The melody ended.

„What song is that?“ Damian couldn't help but ask.

„It's your song,“ Luka replied. „I can hear it as clear as day. You are not a simple person, Damian. I can see it. Kagami can see it. And Marinette can certainly see it.“

Damian's brows furrowed. How could he possibly know that? Just what was this boy implying?

„We all have our share of demons,“ Luka continued, ignoring the frown of the boy next to him. „Some more than others, apparently. But your past doesn't have to define you. If Marinette can see good in you, I'll trust her judgement. I think you can be good for her. You already make her very happy, even though you've known her for a short while.“

The blue haired boy turned to face him, still carrying that calm smile.

„But if you hurt her, I'll wipe the floor with you.“

* * *

„And? What do you think?“ Marinette asked. They had spent several hours with Kagami and Luka, allowing them to get to know each other better. While there was some tension at the beginning, for some reason, Damian found their company relaxing.

He was caught off-guard when he realized that the pair could easily see through him, but after the initial discomfort, he found it strangely comforting. There was no need to pretend with them. While they seemed wary of him, eventually, they accepted him. After all, they were simply worried for their friend.

Damian couldn't blame them. He couldn't say he was proud of his past. They were right to be careful.

But he would never do anything that would harm his angel. He would do anything to protect her smile, her brightness. As soon as they realized that, they welcomed his company.

„You keep strange company, angel,“ Damian sighed.

„That's the way I like it,“ Marinette giggled, leaning into his embrace.

Damian hugged her tightly, but was unable to untie the knot that squeezed his heart. Luka had said Marinette had seen right through him. Why didn't she fear him, then? Why didn't she shun him? Any normal person would react that way.

But then again, his angel wasn't exactly normal, was she? It makes sense she could read him like an open book. Her mind always seemed to be in overdrive, twelve steps ahead of everyone else. Perhaps the only person that could catch up to her thought process would be Flash.

But why lower her guard around him, then? Why welcome him with open arms, give him her heart so freely? Why even give him a chance? Could she see something no one else could? Kind of like... Kind of like Jon.

Damian closed his eyes. He had done a lot of wrong in the past, no matter how much his family tried to steer him in the right direction. Many even gave up on him. His own father expressed frustration at his stubbornness.

But Jon... Jon always believed in him. Even when he had been cruel, even when he had disregarded everyone around him. Yet, even when he tried to push him away, Jon never gave up. He remained stubborn in that annoyingly cheerful, optimistic way, and continued to believe that Damian could be set on the right path. That he could be... saved.

Damian himself doubted it, thinking Jon was just a fool. But as much as it pained him to admit, Jon was right. There was hope for him. Though Damian still struggled, and had a long road ahead of him, he wasn't a lost cause.

And if his angel could also see that in him, what only Jon could see... Well, maybe Jon wasn't as much of a fool as he originally thought? Maybe he could change for the better.

„Damian?“ Marinette raised her head, looking up at him. „Are you alright?“

Maybe he should tell her. Tell her what a monster he had been before. That there is a reason why Jason calls him Demon Spawn. But would she stay? He had finally felt her healing light, and he didn't know what he would do if she disappeared.

He felt a twinge of that fear back in Gotham. When he thought Joker had gotten her. When he thought she was dead.

„Luka said something,“ Damian began, carefully treading ahead. „That there was something... Dark about me. That he could see through me. That you could see through me.“

„Luka can be a bit dramatic,“ Marinette smiled softly. „But he's right. I can tell your life hasn't been an easy one.“

Damian held her tightly, afraid that if he doesn't she would disappear from his arms.

„We all have our secrets and our troubles. I don't mind if you keep them, especially if you're not ready to share them,“ she continued, giving him that sweet, gentle look. „But I promise you, once you're ready, I will listen. And I won't judge.“

„Thank you, angel,“ he said, leaning down to kiss her.

He didn't deserve her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm back! I have few errands to run still, so I'll be returning with the second promised chapter in a few hours. Enjoy!


	4. Fetch Me That Shovel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or: Look, we're finally getting around to that Hawkmoth guy.

Marinette pulled the canvas off the ceiling, revealing a detailed schedule of all her classmates. She carefully peeled it off, revealing a map with all the notes and clues she had gathered over the years. She then took the map off, pasting the schedule back, carefully rolling the map.

Transforming into Ladybug, she got onto her balcony. The heroes were meeting tonight to discuss Hawkmoth and plan of action. They were meeting in a darker part of the city, in the attic of an abandoned building that Ladybug sometimes used for hideouts, or to just clear her mind and think.

Ryuuko and Viperion were already waiting on the roof.

„I'm glad you made it,“ Ladybug said as she landed in front of them.

„Where are the others?“ Ryuuko asked, but as soon as she posed that question, they saw Spoiler vaulting across the buildings, jumping over and doing a three-point landing.

„Hello. Where are your friends?“ Viperion greeted.

„Here,“ Knight piped up, appearing as quiet as the wind. Squire swung over and landed behind him effortlessly, just as quiet.

„Huh. Nice,“ Ryuuko nodded, put on her earpiece and turned it on.

„Everyone tuned in?“ Oracle asked.

„Yes. Now that we're here, let's go inside,“ Ladybug said, heading towards the secret latch to the attic. Inside, she moved to cover the windows, hooked her yoyo to the ceiling and opened it, creating a makeshift lightbulb. She then opened the map she had brought with her, placing it in the middle of the attic. „This is all I have gathered over the years. I'm sorry it's not much.“

Knight looked at the map, hidden camera giving a perfect view to the Oracle. Spoiler sat on the floor, crossing her legs, while Ryuuko and Viperion leaned against the wall, already having seen the map.

„I can see why you think it could be Gabriel,“ Oracle finally spoke after looking through everything.

„Earliest sightings of the butterflies are always close to either his home, his boutique, or his studio,“ Squire mused. „And this fourth circle?“

„His warehouse,“ Ladybug answered.

„We broke in all those places. Biggest problem is the tight security he has, and it took us several tries,“ Viperion explained. „But we couldn't find much. No secret rooms. Any safe we managed to break into didn't have the Miraculous. So it's either in the lair we couldn't find...“

„Or he has a secret lair somewhere,“ Ryuuko finished.

„We tried looking for blueprints, but they didn't show anything,“ Ladybug added.

„Have you tried hacking?“ Spoiler asked.

„We don't really know how, and up until now, we couldn't really find anyone trustworthy enough,“ Ryuuko explained.

„That's why we're here,“ Knight said. „Oracle...“

„Way ahead of you,“ she smiled.

Ladybug continued to point out other possible clues as well. Fashion designs inspired by the Miraculous from long before Hawkmoth has even appeared, most of them being of a Peacock. Suspicious circumstances behind Emilie's death – she was admitted into a hospital, but after test results came up with nothing, she left and died shortly after. Despite Emilie being a famous actress at the time, her funeral was a very private matter, with no one but Agrestes attending.

„What if she's not dead?“ Spoiler pointed out. „It wouldn't be the first time someone faked it.“

„Yes, this does look a lot like Mr. Freeze's situation,“ Knight nodded.

„I'll get the shovel,“ Spoiler stood up. Ladybug's mouth shot wide open.

„You... You can't actually be thinking about desecrating her grave?“ she asked, scandalized, making Spoiler giggle.

„You're too prim and proper about this, Spots. I'm surprised you actually broke into a place,“ the purple clad heroine pointed out. „Sometimes we have to use less than legal means to find information, and get our hands dirty.“

„She's right,“ Ryuuko nodded. „I can't believe we didn't come up with that.“

„What would digging out Emilie's casket achieve, though?“ Viperion was confused.

„All of this,“ Squire pointed at the map, „might provide an interesting pattern, but it's not concrete proof. If we find an empty casket, it will confirm without a doubt that he has a motive. Of course, he still can have a motive even if she is dead, but an empty grave is another point stacked against him.“

„Why not give him his wish, then? If she's alive, it might not have such bad consequences,“ Spoiler couldn't help but ask.

„If she's alive, then I can heal her,“ Ladybug countered. „And if she's dead... I can only bring them back if they've died recently. Ten days at most. The only consequence is that it exhausts me. But wishes made with the power of the Miraculous have dangerous consequences. They combine powers of Creation and Destruction, creating a perfect balance. Creation might bring her back to life or full health, but Destruction... Well, you ever wonder why Pompeii was so devastating?“

„Wait. That was because of a wish?“ Squire piped up.

„Yes. And it wasn't even a big one. The bearer simply wished for her child to wake up after an accident that caused the child's head to split open. In the end, both died in fires of Pompeii. And that's just the first recorded wish in history. Another that comes at the top of my head is devastation of Native American civilization at the hand of the invaders. This time, wish was made during a horrible famine by a tribe leader, so his people wouldn't starve. Again, purely good intentions. Ended up with almost the entire race being wiped out,“ Ladybug spoke, clenching her fists as she retold the story.

„Impossible. They were killed by smallpox from the blankets given to them by the invaders. They were victims of greed and viciousness,“ Oracle argued.

„That is true, but threads of fate ensured it was at a larger scale than it should've been. Ninety percent of Native Americans died. Ninety. Can you even imagine what a huge loss that is? It wasn't supposed to be like that. Same goes for the European Black Plague. A farmer wished for a good year for crops. Again, the plague was going to happen, but it wasn't supposed to be as devastating. And those are the wishes that have been recorded in the past. Tikki says there were others, more powerful wishes that destroyed entire civilizations and even rewrote the universe. If Hawkmoth makes his wish, there is no telling what kind of disaster will strike. Especially if it's to bring someone to life. That is a very powerful wish,“ Ladybug explained, trying to drive a point home.

For a while, everyone stood in stunned silence. Ryuuko and Viperion were the only ones who weren't surprised. They already knew what was at stake.

„So we  _ are _ looking at the world-ending event,“ Oracle finally said.

„Shouldn't Hawkmoth know this? I would assume his Kwami would warn him about the consequences,“ Knight furrowed his brows.

„Nooro would, but it's most likely that Hawkmoth doesn't care, or doesn't realize his actions have devastating consequences,“ Ladybug sighed.

„Most likely, doesn't care. If he did, he wouldn't be doing this. You're giving him too much credit, Ladybug,“ Ryuuko pointed out.

„So, we're going grave robbing?“ Spoiler smiled.

„Guys, I found something,“ they heard Oracle speak through the comm. „Four years ago, Gabriel donated a huge sum of money to build homeless shelters, but a good chunk of it disappeared from the record.“

„Most likely to build another shelter,“ Knight nodded. „Just not for the homeless. Keep looking, Oracle.“

„That was fast,“ Viperion smiled.

„Fast? Charmer, it never takes me this long to dig anything out. This guy knows how to hide his traces,“ Oracle huffed.

„Can you look at something else as well? Before going to Gotham, Marinette had an idea to visit some butterfly farms. To get inspiration for designs, you see,“ Ladybug smiled. „The butterflies can't be bought, but at least three places she visited mentioned they accept donations, be it public or anonymous, but exact amounts are not discussed anywhere we could look.“

„That little girl is a goddamn genius,“ Oracle laughed.

„Can we go grave robbing now?“ Spoiler asked.

„That all you can think about, Spoiler?“ Squire couldn't help but roll his eyes.

„Sounds like a plan. I need to go on a patrol, so let me know if you find anything,“ Ladybug said, rolling the map back and pulling back her yoyo.

„Sure thing, Ladybug. We meet here again in two weeks, right?“ Viperion asked, getting a nod from the red clad heroine.

* * *

„Why am I the one digging when you were the one who looked forward to this?“ Squire complained as he threw out another pile of dirt out of the grave, while Spoiler just sat at the side, watching him dig.

„Because you're the youngest, and you have to listen to your older siblings. Anyway, I'm a lady, and ladies shouldn't do dirty work,“ she replied smugly.

„You're anything but a lady,“ Squire rolled his eyes.

„The fuck would you know about ladyness?“ Spoiler scoffed at him.

„And the point goes to...“

„Whatever. Just fucking dig.“

„You know this would be faster if you took the damn shovel and, I don't know, helped me out?“ the younger hero straightened up to glare at his partner. „I picked the door to the tomb, I figured out how to open the lid, and now I'm digging.“

„It is a pretty elaborate grave, though. Gabriel really knows how to waste cash,“ Spoiler disregarded the complaint.

„And we're any better?“

Finally, they had reached the coffin, and this time, Spoiler actually joined in to help open it.

„Ladybug, you there?“ Squire asked.

„Still here.“

„It's empty.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm back!
> 
> Just ignore author randomly using D&D rulebook for Ladybug's powers. She'd totally be a cleric, though.


	5. Pillars of Sand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or: You've all been waiting for this, don't even pretend.

The first day of the third year of high school had finally arrived. Despite only sleeping for a few short hours, Marinette was excited. Because today, Damian will be joining her class.

She couldn't wait to show him around the school. She was certain he was going to like their computer lab, maybe even the cozy library. She was giddy. They didn't have the time to explore much of Paris past few days, but she had made plans with him after school to show him around, just like he had done for her in Gotham.

Hopefully, there will be no akuma to ruin it today. Hopefully.

One little problem was, though, that she was running late again. After last night's meeting with the heroes and a patrol, during which she thwarted two burglaries and an assault, she came home only an hour before dawn, and managed to catch only four hours of sleep.

She had gotten used to running on little sleep. Some weeks, she didn't sleep at all. But she still had a hard time waking up, and slept through her alarm. Sabine woke her up fifteen minutes before the school had started. Lucky that she lives across from school.

When she finally arrived at the class, she had been five minutes late, but Mme. Bustier was nowhere in sight. She panted heavily, taking a moment to double over, much to the amusement of her classmates, and took her usual seat at the back of the class. The seating arrangement this year was a bit different, seeing how Ivan and Mylene didn't want to be near each other, having only broken up a month ago, but for the most part, it was the same as previous years.

Lila was telling another story, which Marinette didn't even bother listening to, instead taking her notebook and pencil case out.

„Is the teacher late?“ Marinette poked Ivan, who sat in front of her, in confusion.

„Apparently, we have a new transfer student coming from America. She went to get him,“ Ivan explained.

„Oh,“ Marinette fought back a smile. So he wanted a dramatic entrance. Never thought he'd like attention.

„You know who it is?“ he asked, catching the smile.

„I might,“ Marinette nodded. Ivan raised his brows, realization striking, then tried to hold back a smile.

„It's who I think it is, isn't it?“

„I'm not a mind reader, Ivan,“ Marinette tried to weasel herself out, though it obviously wasn't working, judging from the grin he was giving her.

„I did think it was weird how he kept sticking to us, even if he did like you. Now it makes sense. He wanted to get to know us,“ Ivan whispered.

Marinette wasn't going to stop him from believing that. It provided for a good alibi, at least.

She then realized what that dramatic entrance entailed and stifled a groan. Looks like her hopes for akuma-free date were not going to be realized. She glanced towards Adrien, who leaned on his hand, not really listening to what Lila was saying. She knew she was going to have to deal with him as well once Damian arrives. She didn't even want to think how Alya would react. Marinette felt a headache coming.

* * *

Damian stared at the teacher in annoyance, as she instructed him on how to best reveal his identity to the class.

„You must understand. We don't want another akuma today,“ Mme. Bustier said with an awkward smile. „I know Lila's stories about you must be upsetting...“

„Stories, Mme. Bustier? That's a generous way of putting it. I will not placate a liar, no matter how much you want me to. She is the one who created this mess. It's not my responsibility to clean it up,“ Damian shut her down. Mme. Bustier sighed.

„Don't make this difficult. Any negative emotion felt in Paris can lead to an akuma.“

„It's not my responsibility to make bad people feel good about themselves, Mme. Bustier,“ Damian replied. „Perhaps Miss Rossi will learn something from this experience. Though it should have been your job. Now, are we just going to continue wasting time? Class started fifteen minutes ago.“

Mme. Bustier pinched the bridge of her nose. Her class already had most akuma attacks, and now, she knew she should expect another one. This was going to be a really long year. With no way to retort, all the teacher could do was take in a deep breath and steel her nerves for what's to come.

She opened the door to her class, placing her usual smile on her lips. The chattering classroom piped down with her entrance, everyone returning to their seats, raising their brows at the familiar face that followed behind her. Several students turned around and started whispering to Marinette, who was holding back a smile.

„Class, please welcome our new transfer student. He is here on an exchange program from America. Would you like to introduce yourself?“

Damian stepped forward, locking his eyes with Marinette. „Good morning. I'm Damian Wayne. I believe we have already met.“

„Welcome, Damiboo!“ Alix stood up from her seat with her arms raised. The whole class erupted.

Damian took a moment to see the reactions. Good portion of the class already knew his identity. Alix, Kim, Max and Ivan were laughing. Nathaniel had an amused smile on his face as he typed on his phone, texting someone. Juleka had turned to Rose, whose eyes were shot wide open. Mylene had a look of pure shock on her face, looking first towards Lila, then Marinette, then back to Damian. Sabrina's jaw hit the floor, while Chloe, who had already bumped into him in the hotel, leaned back with crossed arms and watched the class with a smug expression. Nino wore a look of confusion, sending a questioning look at his girlfriend, but Alya merely mirrored his expression. Adrien furrowed his brows, sending him what almost seemed to be a glare, and Lila... Lila completely paled. Damian could hear the gears turning in her head as she tried to figure out how to explain this away.

Without wasting any more time, he walked up the class, leisurely taking a seat next to Marinette, barely holding himself back from kissing her scalp. He did, however, take her hand beneath the desk.

„Hello, angel,“ he said with a bright smile.

„Glad you made it,“ she whispered back. „Just look out for any butterflies.“

Marinette watched as Alya leaned over to Lila and tried to reach her, ask for clarification, but Mme. Bustier clapped her hands. „Alright, class, settle down. Let's begin today's lecture.“

Of course, no one could keep quiet.

As soon as the bell rang, a good portion of the class flew to the table Damian and Marinette shared. „Marinette! Did you know he was going to be part of our class?“ Kim was excited.

„I did. He told me a few days before we left,“ she nodded.

„Okay, then how long did you know you're going to be part of our class?“ Kim turned to Damian.

„After I applied, I got the notification. And what a coincidence, you guys came to Gotham, so I thought I might as well meet you beforehand,“ Damian fought off a smile.

„Some better than others,“ Ivan winked towards Marinette.

„How do you like Paris, Damiboo?“ Alix, who had taken a seat next to Ivan, leaned back.

„I would appreciate it if you didn't call me that, Pink,“ Damian glared, but it only made Alix laugh.

„I like pink. Wouldn't dye my hair that color otherwise, so if you think you're insulting me, you're dead wrong. Damiboo.“

„How about shortie, then?“

Alix's eyes narrowed.

„No? Maybe pipsqueak?“

„One more word, and I'll make you eat your stupid coat.“

„Hobbit.“

„Okay, that's it!“ she roared. Damian snickered, turning towards Marinette.

„Hobbit it is.“

„Damian, that's mean,“ she gently hit his shoulder, only widening his smile.

„Mari, Lila turned waterworks on again,“ Nathaniel pointed out, drawing the attention of the half of the class to the front.

Alya, Mylene and Rose were fussing around her, trying to calm her down, Nino awkwardly shooting looks back and forth. Juleka was leaning against the wall, her arms crossed, her expression unreadable, while Adrien sent a look full of pity to Marinette. Pity for what?

„He said it was to avoid tabloids,“ Lila sobbed. „I didn't realize he was cheating on me with Marinette. How could they do that to me? And she knew I was dating him, but she still stole him from me...“

Marinette rolled her eyes, standing up, ready to defend him. But Damian knew Marinette would just be too nice. She'd try to avoid hurting Lila's feelings, which would allow Lila to spout another spin. So, before she could talk, Damian spoke first.

„You and I, Rossi, never dated. In fact, before your class arrived in Gotham, I've never heard of you, and I never would've if I didn't meet Marinette,“ Damian pointed out. „And even if I did, I'd never fall for a trollop like you.“

„What's a trollop?“ Kim leaned over, whispering to Max, who just shrugged his shoulders.

„Damiboo... I can't believe she turned you against me... After everything we've-“

„After nothing. I can very easily pull out your records to prove you've never been to Gotham before, and it will be accepted in court of law. What you are currently doing is libel against my good name, and I can very well sue. Do you think your little stories would hold up against a judge, Rossi?“ Damian interrupted. Lila burst into another set of sobs, earning a glare from Alya.

„Oh, pipe down, Lila. You do notice that almost nobody believes you anymore, right?“ Chloe rolled her eyes.

„But... Lila wouldn't lie...“ Rose tried to defend, only for Juleka to push herself from the wall, and gently coup her girlfriend's face.

„Rose, Lila has been lying for a long time. About everything,“ she broke it down gently. „She took advantage of us. She took advantage of you. She's not a good person.“

„Why? Why would she do that?“ Rose shook her head.

„Isn't it obvious? She wants badly to be like Clumsinette,“ Chloe said, as if it was completely obvious.

Class soon started joining in, pointing out several lies and inconsistencies through all the stories Lila had told before. Mylene paled, stepping away from Lila with a look of complete betrayal. Alya stood her ground, however, and kept trying to defend Lila, which turned into hurling insults everyone's way. Even Marinette wasn't spared her fury. Finally, Damian slammed the table, sending a murderous glare towards Alya. She flinched in surprise, and even a bit of fear, while the class quieted down.

„You call yourself a reporter, but have never once checked if any of what your little friend has said is true. You just took her word for it,“ Damian said in a low tone, not breaking eye contact from the reporter. „I don't give a shit what you think of me. But if you hurl another insult at my angel, you can forget about your career in journalism. Not like you had any chance of it anyway.“

„Dude, that's uncool!“ Nino stepped next to Alya, pulling her into a protective hug. Though he shuddered when Damian's glare turned to him, the green-eyed boy had to give some credit to him. He stood his ground.

Marinette noticed Mylene starting to tremble. Covering her mouth, the girl with dreadlocks left the class. „I'll be right back,“ she told Damian and quickly left the seat, running after Mylene as the bell rang.

She found the girl curled up on the floor of the bathroom, leaning against the corner. Marinette crouched down in front of her, reaching to touch her shoulder.

„Mylene? Are you okay?“ she asked softly.

Mylene shot her head up, looking tearfully at concerned Marinette, and shook her head.

„No, I'm not,“ she hiccuped. „I... I... Oh my god, I broke up with Ivan because of her. She told me... Oh my god...“

„What did she tell you?“ Marinette encouraged.

„She told me he was lying... That he wasn't busy with the band. She told me he was cheating on me, because no way could Kitty Section be a popular band.“

„Oh, Mylene...“ Marinette whispered, pulling her classmate into a hug. Mylene latched onto her with a strong grip, as if trying to save herself from drowning.

„I said horrible things to him when we were... When I broke up with him. Oh god, Marinette, I hurt him so much...“

„You didn't know, Mylene. She lied to you, after manipulating everyone for years,“ Marinette tried to console her.

„He turned into Stoneheart again. Because of me. He wasn't akumatized in years, and I put him through that again. Oh my god, what did I do?“

„Mylene, look at me,“ Marinette gently touched her chin, lifting her face up so she would look at her. „You've made a mistake, after having been lied to and having your own feelings hurt. Things like that happen. But it doesn't mean it can't be fixed.“

„I don't know what to do... I hurt him so much, Marinette,“ she winced. Marinette gently started to wipe her tears away.

„You can start by apologizing. Even though he's hurt, that doesn't mean he won't at least hear you out. Ivan knows that you've been lied to. He won't be angry at you if you go talk to him. I promise you that. You just need to be a little brave,“ Marinette smiled.

„He has always been so good to me,“ Mylene recalled. „Do... Do you really think he would want to talk to me? After everything?“

„I'm positive. If you're too nervous to do it on your own, I can help you out,“ Marinette offered. Slowly, Mylene began to calm down, tears no longer spilling from her eyes. The pigtailed girl smiled and helped Mylene stand up.

„Thank you, Marinette. I almost turned into akuma again...“

„Hey, don't think about it. Akuma or not, I don't want you to be sad. And even if you did turn, you know Ladybug would swoop right in to save you. We are her favourite class after all,“ Marinette winked, prompting a laugh from Mylene.

„We sure bring her a lot of trouble,“ the girl with dreadlocks smiled, wiping away the rest of the tears.

„Let's go back to class. We'll figure out an apology as we go, okay? Mendeliev will probably yell at us for being so late,“ Marinette shuddered.

„Ugh, it would suck to get detention on a first day,“ Mylene pouted, her mood lifting up.

As the two girls walked out of the bathroom, they paused, spotting Ivan, who was leaning against the wall next to the door. Mylene stood frozen, but Marinette gave her an encouraging smile and gently pulled her out.

„Mylene... Can we talk?“ Ivan asked carefully, as if he was afraid he would scare Mylene away. Mylene gave a panicked look to Marinette, who gave her an encouraging nod and a wink.

„You two go ahead. I'll make an excuse for you to Mendeliev,“ Marinette waved, before leaving the two alone.

Mendeliev was less than happy to see Marinette arrive almost twenty minutes late, and was even less impressed when Marinette tried to make an excuse for Mylene and Ivan. After a thorough scolding, she was allowed to take a seat. Thankfully, the strict teacher didn't give her detention.

„You seem to be in a good mood,“ Damian lifted his brows.

„Something good happened,“ Marinette didn't bother to hide her brilliant smile.

By the end of the day, Mylene changed seats, settling next to Ivan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Current seating arrangement:  
Marinette, Damian / Alix, Nathaniel  
Ivan, Mylene / Rose, Juleka  
Kim, Max / Alya, Nino  
Sabrina, Chloe / Lila, Adrien
> 
> This has been a long time coming.


	6. Shadow of the Hourglass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or: Author cops out because passage of time is hard.
> 
> Trigger warning: mentions of sexual abuse and child abuse.

A month had passed since school began. The class dynamic had changed greatly since the bomb that Damian dropped on them.

Quite predictably, Lila had turned into Volpina again, and she really had it out for Damian. The whole time, he couldn't catch a single moment to change into Squire, and he really despised the feeling of being taken hostage. Thankfully, Marinette had managed to hide before Volpina caught her, though the akuma did trash her room and try to attack her parents. Ladybug swooped in just in time to stop her. Damian also wasn't happy with the fact that Alya's blog broadcasted him being carried like a princess by Ladybug. Miraculous Cure fixed all the damage, but there was no saving his pride. Surprisingly, Chat Noir actually appeared during this one, but was nothing but a hindrance. He kept flirting with Ladybug and goofing around, which earned him cold scolding from Knight and a harsh slap from Spoiler. He hadn't shown up since.

Well, he did show up to Marinette's balcony to whine about it. Damian was there as well, and he was more than happy to call him out on his behaviour.

Ivan and Mylene had gotten back together, acting like lovebirds right in front of them. Damian was annoyed at their display of affection, as he wanted to do the same with Marinette, but his girlfriend refused, staying focused on the class instead.

She was chosen as the class representative this year as well. As expected of his very capable girlfriend. Vote was nearly unanimous, with two votes going to Chloe.

Most of the class started to avoid Lila. Damian had expected to see some bullying. It would've happened back in Gotham Academy, at least, but most that happened were some snide remarks, with Marinette quickly shutting down the worst of it. Despite everything Lila had done to her, despite ostracization, threats, and bullying, Marinette didn't allow the same to happen to her. Really, he was impressed. That girl didn't have a mean bone in her body.

The only ones that stuck around Lila were Alya and Adrien. Alya stubbornly refused to believe Lila would lie to her, so Damian had written her off as a lost cause, though he could see the pained look in Marinette's eyes. She was once her best friend, after all. Alya's bull headed behaviour put somewhat of a strain on the relationship between her and Nino. Nino had gone along with what Lila was saying before, chalking it up to gossip, but now, knowing it was lies, he kept trying to convince Alya of the truth, but it wasn't working. Still, the boy stuck around. It was obvious he adored his girlfriend.

As for Adrien... Well, Damian didn't know what to make of him. Despite knowing Lila lied since the beginning, he still stuck around. Even after Damian had exposed her, he did nothing. He made a little trouble for Marinette, trying to blame her for the ordeal, but Damian quickly put him in his place. He did give her a weak apology afterwards, but he hasn't spoken to Marinette since, either as Adrien or as Chat Noir.

The Waynes have moved out of the hotel, after Bruce managed to find a suitable apartment for them to rent. Well, they call it an apartment. Marinette calls it a palace. It doesn't really matter to him, he was spending most of his free time at Marinette's place anyway.

He should've expected Marinette's room to be this pink. After all, she was very girly. However, he was also surprised at the wide array of interesting items inside, showcasing her mixed heritage.

One of the walls was completely covered in posters and drawings, either serving as inspiration or works in progress for her designs. On the table adjacent to it was a sewing machine, with a mannequin dressed in a magnificent piece she was working on, a commission for Clara Nightingale. The room seemed to be slightly in chaos, but again, somehow it all fell perfectly into place.

He especially loved her balcony. It was like a small garden, a little piece of paradise, and he was impressed when she revealed she took care of it herself. What he loved even more, though, was the late nights when he could land on the balcony, and sneak into her room. The latch that led into the house was right at the bottom of her bed.

As Marinette had promised, she had shown him all her favourite spots in Paris. From the famous sights, to the less known places she adored. Sometimes, it was just two of them. Others, it was in a group.

Marinette had also introduced him to her other friends. Marc Anciel, Nathaniel's boyfriend and writer for his comics. He was somewhat of a shy boy, though he recognized him immediately as  _ Damiboo _ . Just how far did that story spread? There was also Aurore Beauréal, a weather girl for a TV show who spoke entirely in weather puns. For the most part, they hung out with Luka and Kagami, who eventually warmed up to Damian. And yes, much to his frustration, they too started calling him Damiboo. He wanted to strangle Lila.

As Squire, he started to join Ladybug on her late night patrols, helping her take off the load while Oracle and Knight busied themselves with the investigation. Spoiler was the third partner of their group, and sometimes they were joined by Ryuuko and Viperion. He had to admit, Ladybug was a pretty impressive hero, despite her strange outfit. She took her duties very seriously, she showed great care for people, and it wasn't an exaggeration to say she knew every person in Paris by name. Just how she was capable of that, he didn't know. He felt a bit ashamed of his initial distrust of her when they first met. Not that he would ever admit it. He would admit that he very much enjoyed the banter. Ladybug was a serious hero, but she still knew how to joke around.

Unfortunately, even after a month of tireless search, there was very little Oracle and Knight managed to find. They did discover that someone was donating huge sums of money to the butterfly farms, as well as buying them illegally, but nothing linked the trail to Gabriel, and the location where the butterflies, a mutated species of cabbage white, was a mystery. Barbara wanted to pull out her hair out of frustration.

Did they go for the breaking in route again? Of course they did. Using Viperions powers, they avoided getting caught, the only new discovery being a safe hidden behind a portrait of Emilie in Agreste Mansion. They didn't find the Miraculous inside, but they did find the book Marinette had previously mentioned.

Another month passed. And another. And another. Akuma attacks, which used to happen twice a week, became an almost daily occurrence, sometimes even multiple times a day. Each more bizarre than the last. Squire could see it had started to take a huge toll on Ladybug, and even Marinette, who often tended to be caught up in the attacks, giving him small heart attacks every time it had happened. Damian was shocked to find out that Santa Claus existed. Marinette laughed at him. Apparently, he was akumatized last Christmas as well. Worse yet, his father actually knew of the man's existence. Top secret member of the Justice League, apparently. Even helped save the world a few times. Why he didn't alert them to what was happening in Paris was never explained.

Adrien and Marinette had made up. She even organized a Christmas Party for him. Damian took that chance to snoop around the Agreste Manor, though, yet again, he didn't find anything.

Four months have passed since they arrived in Paris. Yet, they had hit a wall. Other than confirming Hawkmoths identity, they couldn't find what they were actually looking for, and with evidence they had, they could not bring him to justice. Worse yet, what Marinette had said was right. Parisian police indeed was both corrupt and incompetent, while Mayor of Paris was less than helpful, only going along with Ladybug's suggestions for publicity, or to placate his daughter, who, despite being an insufferable brat, was strangely helpful. Not superhero material, but at least she forced her father to cooperate with Ladybug.

Damian had started keeping track of the akuma they had fought. Though most of the negative emotions that turned people into akuma were petty, or a simple misunderstanding, some were... disturbing. He couldn't help but be infuriated. A grieving mother that lost her child in an accident. Ladybug exhausted a good amount of her power to bring the child back to life, as the Cure failed to do it. Victims of all kinds of assault, manipulation or abuse. The worst was a child, victim of horrifying sexual abuse. Fighting that akuma took three days, with half of Paris turning into rubble. Ladybug had erased the memory of the abuse from the child's mind, as well as any possible traces of it, as if it had never happened, made sure to find the victim a good home, and brought a hammer of justice upon the abusers. The swiftness with which she had dealt with it implied she had done it many times before. He wondered just how many horror stories did this hero witness? But whenever he asked, she never answered.

„For those who agreed to let me take the memory away, it has never happened. For those who chose to remember, it's not my story to tell,“ she simply said, refusing to talk about it any further.

New Year came and went. They celebrated it in a gala with the rich and famous. Marinette had an invitation of her own, having designed outfits for half the people attending – Wayne family included. Nobody was surprised when someone turned into akuma again, though it didn't happen at their party. Instead, it was a young girl, upset because she was forced to celebrate alone. Somehow, Marinette had found out about it, ditched the gala and threw her a party, despite not knowing her at all.

Barbara soon had good news. She could not only stand again, but also walk short distances. It wasn't much, and she still had a long way to go, but they had all broken down in tears when she first succeeded in standing up. In public, she still remained in her wheelchair, her recovery being a secret from everyone but the Waynes. That included her father as well, but she was planning to tell him eventually, once she returned from Paris. She was planning to surprise him.

The Waynes had learned, during the time they had spent in Paris, Ladybug is different from the usual superheroes. She doesn't only fight crime and leave the scene. She is involved, she makes sure that justice has been dealt, even if the system is against her. She doesn't leave once the criminal has been caught. She stays to help the victims heal.

She loves her city. She loves it's people. And she hates to see them suffer. That's why she knows everyone by name.

Another month passed. And another one. And another one...

The flowers began to bloom again.

* * *

Damian and Marinette were taking a walk in the park. Marinette wanted to admire the first flowers of the spring. New life always gave her inspiration. They had stayed outside for quite a while, only turning back once the sun had started setting down.

Many couples walked the streets, holding hands, flirting, hugging, kissing. Paris, the city of light. Paris, the city of love.

They were doing the same, exchanging laughter and banter. Damian leaned in to kiss her, but something at the corner of Marinette's eye caught her attention.

A familiar blonde, embracing another girl in a passionate kiss.

She was gorgeous. Flaming, curly red hair, tan skin, beautiful full lips, and adorable curvy body, dressed in lovely shades of blue. Shades that matched the eyes of the blonde. The girls broke the kiss, looking at each other fondly. Marinette had never seen the girl look at someone with such adoration.

„Chloe?“ she called.

The classmate froze up, nervousness appearing in her eyes for a split second, before she schooled her expression and turned towards Marinette, giving her a challenging glare.

„Dupain-Cheng,“ she said coldly, though she was holding onto her girl for dear life. The girl shook her head in amusement.

„Is that your girlfriend?“ Marinette asked, unable to hold back curiosity.

„Yeah? You got a problem with that?“ she scoffed.

„No. We just find it hard to believe anyone would be willing to date you,“ Damian grinned.

„Shut it, you spawn of hell!“ she yelled, making Damian snicker.

„Don't be so defensive, Chloe,“ the girl spoke in a husky, gentle voice. „They're just teasing you. We both know you can be difficult.“

Chloe sighed. Marinette was shocked. She never knew Chloe was capable of sighing. The pretty girl chuckled, then approached the pair.

„Hi. I'm Amber Padencki, Chloe's girlfriend. It's nice to meet you.“

„I'm Marinette,“ the pigtailed girl shook her hand.

„Damian,“ the boyfriend offered.

„Chloe has told me a lot about you,“ Amber said.

Oh boy.

„She really looks up to you, Marinette. In fact, she talks about you so much, it makes me a bit jealous,“ Amber winked. „Good thing you're already taken, otherwise, I'd be worried. Though, Chloe tells me you could do better.“

„Chloe should keep her trap shut,“ Damian growled.

„Make me, spawn of hell,“ Chloe returned the growl, making Amber chuckle.

„I need to go, honeybee. I wish I could stay and meet your friends a bit better, but I'm already late,“ Amber said, leaning over to kiss Chloe again.

„Don't let me keep you. Good luck with your dancing practice,“ Chloe said, then accepted the kiss. Amber waved to Marinette and Damian, then hurried into the building. Chloe glanced at Amber longingly for a while, before turning to scowl at the couple in front of her.

„You tell anyone about this, Dupain-Cheng, and I will sting you to death,“ she threatened.

„Why? There's nothing to be ashamed of. You know very well most of our class is not very straight,“ Marinette asked in confusion.

„As if I care what you losers think,“ Chloe raised her nose to high heavens, but soon, her shoulders sagged, as her eyes turned watery. She looked away. „It's... My parents.“

„Oh, Chloe,“ Marinette walked over. „You know you don't have to prove your worth to them. You're already as amazing as is.“

„You're a bad liar, Clumsinette.“

„I'm not lying, Chloe. You always stay confident, no matter what others say about you. You're always so strong and never let the opinions of others sway you. Sure you can be mean, but it's not like you've never shown any kindness before. You're just scared to show it,“ Marinette shook her head, speaking earnestly.

„Oh, shut it. You are smearing my good name and ruining my reputation,“ Chloe dismissed, though Marinette could clearly see the words have touched her. „If I'm that great, why did Ladybug renounce my hero status, huh?“

„Because you made a lot of mistakes, Chloe. And you need to atone for that before you can become Queen Bee again,“ Marinette reminded her sternly, but then smiled. „For what it's worth, though, you were an amazing hero. And don't think I haven't noticed how you've been helping Ladybug lately as a civilian.“

„Don't forget, I looked stunning,“ Chloe said, returning to her signature pride.

„That too,“ Marinette giggled. „So, how long have you been dating Amber?“

„About a year now. In a month, it will be our anniversary.“

„That long? And you kept it a secret from everyone?“

„Sabrina knows,“ Chloe shook her head. „She gives me an alibi when I go on dates with Amber. That reminds me, I really should get her another brooch. Now, get lost. I don't want to be seen talking to you peasants.“

The words were harsh, but they were spoken in a humorous tone.

„Okay. See you tomorrow, Chloe,“ Marinette waved, before pausing. „Oh, and Chloe?“

„Yes?“

„She seems to really make you happy.“

„She does,“ Chloe nodded with a smile, throwing another glance at the door. „I don't know what I did to deserve her.“

„I'm happy for you, Chloe,“ Marinette said honestly. Chloe sighed again.

„Yeah. I'm happy too. Thanks, Marinette.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author does not apologize for being a copout.
> 
> Sorry that today's chapter has been posted so late. I've had a long day.


	7. Sweet Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or: This happened at some point but the author really liked the last chapter and decided continuity doesn't matter. Kinda like certain someone who shall not be named...

About a month after Lila's lies had been exposed and she had turned into an akuma (again)...

Alix and Kim leaned around the corner, watching as an expensive car stopped in front of the bakery. „Get ready, Kim,“ she gently pinched him.

„Ready when you are,“ Kim nodded.

Damian stepped out of the car, closing the door. As soon as he finished nodding at the driver, and the car started moving, Alix and Kim sprung up from their hiding spot, Alix on her roller skates, Kim full sprint ahead, ready to bum rush him before he reached the door of the bakery.

Instead of taking him by surprise, however, Damian easily evaded Kim, slapping him across the back of his head hard enough for the athlete to lose balance and splat on the concrete. At the same time, he crouched and swung his foot, hooking Alix and sending her rolling down the street.

The two groaned as they tried to stand up. Damian looked at them with raised brows. „Is this your idea of mugging? Because if so, it needs work,“ he mocked.

„Ugh, no?“ Kim said weakly.

„Just come with us before Marinette notices you're here!“ Alix hissed, managing to stand up.

„She knows I'm coming,“ Damian pointed out.

„It'll just take a minute, so come with us!“ the short girl rolled her eyes and tried to grab his wrist, but he evaded her.

„Not until you tell me what this is about,“ he crossed his arms, giving the two classmates a stubborn look.

„It's about Marinette. It's urgent, and she can't know,“ Kim said hurriedly, giving glances to the bakery, trying not to get caught. The urgent tone in his voice made Damian think it must be something serious, so he agreed. The two pulled him around the corner, where he saw a lot of familiar people gathered, some of them doubling over as they tried to stifle a laugh.

„What's wrong?“ Damian asked. „Is something wrong with Marinette?“

„No, nothing's wrong,“ Marc shook his head. „Her birthday is coming up. We were planning to throw her a surprise party.“

„That's why you tried to bum rush me off the street? You could've just called me,“ Damian gave Alix and Kim an incredulous look.

„It's serious business, okay? It's a surprise, so Marinette can't know!“ Kim tried to defend.

„Besides, you didn't give anyone your number, how were we supposed to call you?“ Alix pointed out.

„Fine. But hurry it up, I can't be late,“ the boy rolled his eyes.

„Yeah, he might miss five seconds of staring at Marinette, and we really can't have that,“ Ivan laughed, earning himself a glare from Damian.

That glare was usually enough to shut anyone up, but Damian started to slowly realize that Marinette's classmates were a fearless bunch. Back in Gotham, all of his classmates avoided talking to him at all costs, which was the way he liked it. Nobody would dare to bum rush him, like these two idiots, just so they could set up a surprise party for Marinette's birthday. And god forbid teasing him.

„What's the plan?“ Damian asked, deciding to let this behaviour slide, for now.

„Well, we were thinking...“ Juleka started.

* * * 

Damian hadn't even reached for the latch of Marinette's room when it opened. „Oh, there you are! I was wondering where you had gone. It's not like you to be late,“ she smiled, and offered him her hand to help him climb up to her room.

„I was held up by something. Sorry, angel,“ Damian apologized.

The group had held him back for nearly twenty minutes as they went over the plan. Kagami and Damian, being well off, were going to be entrusted with funding the  _ Operation 16 _ , as Kim had called it, and renting out the space. Ivan, Luka, Juleka and Rose were in charge of putting music together. Marc, Nathaniel, Mylene and Alix were going to take care of decorations, and Max and Kim, together with a girl he had never seen before, Aurore, who were coming up with the plan, were in charge of organizing everything and taking care of the gifts. They even managed to rope Marinette's parents into it, who were taking care of the food.

Damian scoffed. He could fund the whole birthday on his own. Then Kagami pointed out she could very well do the same, but this was a group effort and it's about Marinette, not them.

„As long as you're here,“ Marinette said warmly, making his heart melt.

* * * 

Marinette was late for school, though that was nothing unusual. What was unusual was most of the class surrounding her table, speaking with Damian in hushed voices. Nino couldn't help but find it strange. Nobody approached Damian when he was alone. He could easily see why – Damian was cold and abrasive, and his default facial expression was  _ stay the hell away from me _ . Only when he was with Marinette did that edge soften. Besides, people always gravitated towards Marinette. It had always been like that, ever since they were kids. It changed for a while after Lila transferred to their class, and Marinette started hanging out more with other students, but it seemed as if things returned back to as they were before.

It still didn't explain why they gathered around Damian, though.

He turned back around, half-listening to Lila and Alya gossip, and noticed Adrien scowl. He was doing that more and more lately, and Nino couldn't help but worry.

„What's up? Something wrong?“ the young DJ asked. Adrien schooled his expression, returning to the sunshine boy he always knew.

„Nothing. Just thinking about the photoshoot today,“ the blonde sighed.

„Your old man has been keeping you pretty busy lately,“ Nino noticed, though he could tell that's not what was bothering the model.

The door opened, and Marinette burst in with her signature clumsiness just before Mme. Bustier could come in. The teacher chuckled at Marinette's antics, while the rest of the class scrambled back to their seats. Huh. Suspicious. Unless it's Mendeliev, they're never this quick to split.

Marinette hurried over to her seat, flustered. Nino exchanged a small smile with her, but that was all he did. She and Alya were currently stuck in the cold war, and he couldn't help but feel slightly torn. Marinette was one of his oldest friends. Two of them, along with Kim, used to be like three musketeers when they were kids, and sometimes, he did miss their company.

He watched as Ayla opened her notebook, then paused as she looked at the calendar, a date in a few days having been marked with pink. Nino suddenly realized why everyone was acting so strange. They were planning Marinette's birthday, and from the pained look on Alya's face, he could see his girlfriend had realized it as well.

„Babe,“ he whispered, taking her hand. „You okay?“

„I'm fine, Nino,“ she nodded, but he could clearly see she wasn't. He didn't want his girl to feel bad. He wanted to see her smile again. Maybe he could use this chance to help Alya get over her rough patch with Marinette.

* * *

„No,“ Damian firmly denied, leaving no room for discussion.

„Come on, man. We're Marinette's friends. We just want to help out,“ Nino still tried to reason.

„No. What you'll do is ruin it. Especially that rabid girlfriend of yours,“ the taller boy pointed at Alya.

„Rabid?!“ Alya exploded, and Damian glanced Nino, as if he had proven his point. Alya then got up in Damian's face, utterly surprising him. No one ever got in his face. „I'm Marinette's best friend! Of course I'm going to be part of this!“

„So, you're not only rabid, you're also delusional,“ Damian noted calmly. „You're not her best friend. You don't even act like a regular friend.“

„Like you know anything! You've only been around for what, a month?“ the reporter argued.

„Your point?“ Damian raised his brows.

„You don't know anything about Marinette!“

„No.  _ You _ don't know anything about my angel. Stop pretending that you do. And if you think I will let some rabid moron go off on her, as you constantly do, Cesaire, you're wrong,“ he glared at the girl, making her flinch. Seeing how she didn't respond any longer, he walked away, not bothering to glance back.

„Dude, uncool,“ Nino shook his head.

* * *

Marinette sat in her corner during lunch, waiting for Damian to return from the classroom, where she could sense Alya storming her way. Bracing herself for impact, she put down her pen and took a deep sigh.

„What is wrong with your boyfriend, Marinette?“ Alya said word  _ boyfriend _ with as much venom she could muster.

„Um, did you have a fight?“ the pigtailed girl was confused. Nino placed his hands on Alya's shoulders.

„Alya, babe, please calm down,“ he tried to placate, but was completely ignored.

„A fight? He's a grade A asshole, Marinette. First that business with Lila, and now this!“

Marinette gave her a blank look.

„Damian said you're not best friends. That's why she's angry,“ Nino offered an explanation.

„He's right. We're not best friends,“ Marinette confirmed. As expected, Alya exploded further.

„How can you say that? We've been hanging out for years, Mari! I know everything about you! I always had your back, with everything! Does that mean nothing to you?“ Alya slammed the table.

Marinette was exhausted. Exhausted from Alya's constant outbursts, exhausted from her stubbornness, exhausted from her unwillingness to face the reality.

„I can say that because none of what you said is true, Alya,“ Marinette said coldly, staring right into Alya's eyes. „We haven't been hanging out for years. The moment Lila came, you threw me aside. And fine, I get it, she can spin a great story. She's great company for you. But you don't know everything about me, otherwise, you would know I don't do things out of jealousy. And you certainly don't have my back, because if that was true, you wouldn't be attacking me every time Lila cried, or every time I didn't go along with your ideas.“

„I was standing up for her! Because you were bullying her!“ Alya defended.

„Bullying? Calling someone out for faking a disability is bullying?“ Marinette couldn't believe what she was hearing.

„She wasn't faking it!“

„Did the events of the first day of school just fly over your head, Alya? How long are you going to chase this fantasy? Can't you see that Lila is just using you?“ Marinette tried to reason with Alya.

„I believe her, Marinette. Damian looks exactly like the guy who'd just use a girl. You think he has any real interest in you? Why would he? He's a rich spoiled kid who can have anything he wants, and you're just a baker's daughter!“ the reporter yelled, shocking both Nino and Marinette.

„Whoa, Alya...“ Nino whispered.

Upon Nino's prompting, Alya realized what she had just said. Her eyes widened.

„No, Mari, I didn't mean it like that...“ she started, but Marinette cut her off.

„I know exactly what you meant, Alya. Leave me alone.“

„Marinette, please, just listen...“

„Alya, babe, let's just go,“ Nino wrapped his arm around Alya's shoulder, trying to avoid any further disaster. He sent Marinette an apologetic look, but she just stared at her sketchbook, avoiding looking at either of them.

Alya sat down in frustration, with Nino following next to her.

„Why did you say that to her?“ Nino asked as gently as he could.

„I'm just worried,“ Alya said, her voice weak. „You can't tell me Damian is a good guy. Especially if what Lila said is true, then he's just pulling Marinette along for a ride, and he'll really hurt her.“

„And what if Lila said isn't true?“ Nino tried to point out. Originally, he just thought it was all gossip, and didn't bother listening, but Lila's stories now started having consequences for Alya. Alya was the only one who stuck around Lila after the incident, being a loyal friend to a fault, but that meant she was being ostracized as much as the Italian. Worse yet, her fuse was becoming shorter and shorter, and she would explode at the smallest things.

He couldn't watch her like that. He wanted to help, but he didn't know how to make Alya understand.

„Why would she lie, Nino?“ Alya tried to counter.

„I dunno. For attention? I know she's your best friend, but maybe don't take everything she says at face value.“

„Are you really going to turn on her like everyone else?“ Alya's tone was accusatory. „Is everyone really going to believe that new guy over Lila? A girl we've known for such a long time? We barely even know him!“

She didn't realize that it was almost the same situation as with Lila, when she first transferred.

„Babe, come on... I'm not saying abandon Lila. I know you care about her. I'm just saying don't buy into her gossip as much,“ Nino tried to pacify her.

„It's not gossip, Nino. She really does lead an incredible life!“ Alya shook her head. „I know you find her stories boring, but it's true. I believe her.“

She had to believe her. Otherwise, it would mean she was posting lies on her blog. It would mean Ladybug retired her as Rena Rouge because of Lila. It would mean the end of everything she worked so hard for.

* * *

„That's a lot of pink...“ Ivan couldn't help but comment as he took another box of snacks into the space they were renting. The decorations, the balloons, everything was in pastels, with pink as a dominant color.

„Well, it is Marinette's favourite color,“ Mylene giggled.

Damian was in the middle of the room, barking orders at everyone. Usually, everyone would've been intimidated, but he wasn't dealing with an average class. These people dealt with akuma every other day. What is one lovesick boy? Sure, they did as they were told, but they were openly laughing and even mocking him, much to his frustration.

„Everything needs to be perfect!“ they heard him say for who knows which time today, prompting another bout of laughter.

Organizing Marinette's birthdays was always a fun event. They hadn't done it last year, so this felt really nostalgic.

„Make way! Cake is here!“ Mylene and Ivan heard a call from behind, and quickly moved aside to let Marinette's parents and grandmother carry it inside.

„Ah, good. Place it over there,“ Damian gestured. As the three put the cake down, he did a double take at Marinette's grandmother. „Gina?“

„Oh, if it isn't little Wayne!“ Gina hurried over, pinching Damian's cheeks, much to his annoyance. „Look at how much you've grown!“

„Mom, you know him?“ Tom was surprised.

„Of course I do! Poor boy was kidnapped by some unsavory folk, so I got him on my bike and drove him straight home!“ she said. „You're not making trouble for dear old Alfred, are you?“

„I wasn't kidnapped...“ Damian whispered, but couldn't go further to explain.

He was on a mission. He was hunting down a gang of bikers, and after he had... apprehended them, he got stranded. Gina happened to be driving along that road and picked him up. At the time, he didn't know she was Marinette's grandmother, but recognized her from the picture albums Sabine was showing off.

„I wasn't expecting to see you,“ Damian changed the subject.

„And miss my little cupcake's birthday? Not for the world! But what are you doing here? When did you become friends with my granddaughter?“

„They're dating, actually,“ Sabine explained. Gina raised her brows in surprise and happily tapped Damian's cheek.

„What a surprise! Oh, I never suspected you two would actually meet. But I knew that if it ever happened, she would charm you. You charming her, on the other hand...“

„Mom, don't tease the boy anymore,“ Tom tried to stop her, seeing clearly Damian was utterly done with the situation.

„It's true! You should've seen him when he was younger! All frowns, not a smile in sight!“ Gina laughed. „Well, it's good to see you again. Say hi to Alfred when you get a chance.“

The parents scurried away to bring more of the pastries, while Damian sighed.

„Hey, at least she's not trying to kill everyone again,“ Alix threw out.

„She what?“ Damian snapped.

„Yeah, for Marinette's fourteenth birthday. She got akumatized into a witch. It was a riot,“ Kim nodded

„Let's hope it doesn't happen this year...“ Damian sighed.

* * *

„I'm sorry that Marinette won't invite you on her birthday,“ Lila leaned over, gently holding Alya's hand. „It's my fault. She must be jealous that I used to date Damian, and since you took my side, she's angry with you.“

„Don't blame yourself, Lila,“ Alya shook her head.

„But everyone's been avoiding us. I can't believe she managed to turn everyone against me...“

„Damian's an idiot, Lila. Don't think about it. You can get yourself a better boyfriend than him,“ the reporter tried to comfort her friend, who was already tearing up.

„I just don't understand it. She tries to steal everything away from me. What if she does it again?“

„I don't think Marinette would do that...“ Alya said weakly.

„But didn't she do it to you? Paris already had Ladyblog, and then she went behind your back to create LadyBugOut app,“ Lila pointed out, making Alya pause. It really was a sore spot for her. Seeing the reporter hooked, Lila held back her smile, and continued: „She's trying to replace us. She's trying to drive us out of the classroom, just because we're better than her. Now she's using her birthday party to make a point. To make it obvious.“

Was she? How could Marinette do this to them? Hurt them like that? Wasn't Alya her best friend? Why was she trying to take everything from them? From her? Destroying her friendships, all while pretending to be nice?

She shouldn't let her act like this. She should go right over there and expose her for the hypocrite she is! She should...

„Hello again, Lady WiFi.“

Lila smiled as she saw the fluorescent butterfly mask around Alya's eyes.

* * *

„I knew she was going to ruin it!“ Damian cursed as Alya, akumatized into Lady WiFi, crashed the party. Oh, he knew. He just didn't expect it to be like that.

Seriously, can nothing go according to plan?

The partygoers had formed a wall around the akuma, allowing Damian and Marinette to escape. He was dragging her, running down the street as fast as he could.

„Damian! Listen to me!“ Marinette finally managed to get his attention. „You need to go change. I'll find a place to hide. Trust me, I'll be safe. There's akuma shelter nearby.“

„Marinette, she's targeting you! I can't leave you alone!“ Damian argued.

„I'll be fine. I promise,“ Marinette stared at him, trying to convince him. Finally, he sighed.

„Alright, angel. Head straight for the shelter. I'll come to get you once this is done.“

* * *

By the time Squire had arrived, Ryuuko, Viperion and Ladybug were already on the scene. Lady WiFi had frozen most people inside.

„Squire!“ Ladybug landed next to him. „Get to the roof. You need to jam the signal!“

„On it!“ he nodded, using his hook to swing himself onto the roof then ran to the signal tower, only for Lady WiFi to appear in front of him.

„I won't let you disconnect me!“

„Not up to you,“ he said coldly, avoiding the purple signs she threw at him. With one swift move, he cut the wires off. Lady WiFi shrieked and threw herself at him, but he easily dodged, slamming her onto the ground. „Now, for the akuma...“

„It's in her phone charm!“ Ladybug shouted, landing next to them. Squire ripped it off her phone, throwing it on the ground and crushing it. The black butterfly flew out, and Ladybug captured her with the yoyo. After releasing it, she cast her Cure.

„Aw, am I late to the party, my lady?“ Chat Noir purred, landing on the roof.

„As usual, Chat,“ Ladybug sighed.

„As long as there is still cake left,“ the cat themed hero winked, earning an eye roll.

„This is no time to be flirting, Cat Boy,“ Squire warned.

„Ladybug? Chat Noir? And... Wait, who are you?“ Alya jumped in excitement, then gave a confused look to the new hero.

„Squire,“ he bit out. Chat Noir doubled over in laughter.

„Can I get an interview?“ was the next question, but Ladybug stepped in.

„We're a bit busy at the moment, so no interviews today. Let me get you down,“ she said, lifting the reporter up.

„I'll come with you, my lady,“ Chat Noir hurried over, but she lifted her finger.

„No. Go home, Chat.“

„But...“

„You heard the boss, Cat Boy. Take a hike,“ Squire stepped in front of the hero, cutting him off. Chat Noir hissed, but the caped hero didn't back down, instead lifting his brow in anticipation.

Ladybug had long since flown away with Alya.

She placed the reporter gently on the ground, before preparing to take off, but Alya stopped her. „Please? Can I get an interview? Just this once...“

„I'm sorry, Alya, but I really don't have the time.“

„Why? You always used to give me interviews,“ Alya was puzzled. Ladybug sighed. As Marinette, she couldn't set Alya straight. But as Ladybug...

„Because back then, your blog used to have integrity,“ she replied, her tone stern. „But that changed. You started indulging in misinformation and gossip, just to get extra clicks. It isn't right, Alya. As a reporter, you should have more integrity. There are consequences to everything you post, and until you learn how to handle them, until you learn to check your sources, I won't be giving you any more interviews.“

„Then, what about LadyBugOut? Don't you give interviews to Marinette?“

„No, I don't. Those are the videos I post myself. Marinette is only managing the application. She's a moderator. That's all there is to it.“

With that, she spread her wings, leaving frozen Alya behind.

* * *

„That could've gone better,“ Marinette laughed as Damian retold what had happened. „I guess I'll be expecting another visit from Chat tonight.“

„Does he always do that?“ Damian furrowed his brows.

„What?“

„Bother you when he doesn't get his way with Ladybug,“ he asked.

„Oh, yeah. Every time she rejects him, he comes to sulk at my place,“ Marinette nodded. „I guess he just needs someone to vent to.“

„Need me to push him off your balcony?“ Damian smiled, mischief glowing in his eyes.

„That would be very mean, Damian,“ Marinette laughed.

„And that's why you're an angel, while I'm Demon Spawn,“ he winked, prompting another laugh.

As they walked back to the venue, Marinette spotted Nino and Alya sitting on a bench. Alya was crying into Nino's shoulder, while he stroked her back and held her tightly, trying to comfort her. Damian was about to pull Marinette along, but she stopped dead in her tracks instead.

„Alya? What's going on?“ she asked, though she was sure she knew why she was crying. Alya looked up, and separated from Nino, hurriedly wiping her tears away.

„Nothing,“ Alya shook her head.

„Ladybug rebuffed her pretty badly,“ Nino said, hoping Marinette could help out. Alya sent him a warning glare, but the boy just shrugged.

„What did she tell you?“ Marinette walked over, with Damian in tow.

„Just that... I haven't been all that great of the reporter,“ Alya sighed.

„I'm sorry to hear that, Alya. You know that Ladybug doesn't lie. But she didn't tell you that to hurt you. I'm sure she just wanted to give you advice. So you could become a better reporter,“ Marinette explained in a soft tone.

„I know. I really disappointed her, didn't I?“

„You can always fix it,“ Marinette smiled. „Come on. Cheer up. If Ladybug told you to shape up, then she probably still cares about you.“

„God, you're such a sap,“ Alya laughed weakly, still wiping her tears away. She finally sighed, then looked at her feet. „I'm sorry, Marinette.“

„What?“

„I'm sorry. I've been... I haven't been the best. To you. I got kinda caught up in things and... I guess I forgot about you. And I've told you some pretty mean things while I was at it. I shouldn't have acted like that,“ Alya said slowly, lifting her gaze with each word to meet Marinette's eyes. At the side, Nino smiled. His girlfriend was finally stepping up. He couldn't help but feel proud of her.

„It's fine, Alya. I'm sure you had your reasons,“ Marinette nodded.

„You think... You think we could go back to how we were before?“ she asked weakly.

„I'd like that,“ Marinette nodded. „You two want to join my birthday party? I mean, Alya already crashed it, but I think Ladybug fixed everything.“

„Ugh, I'm sorry,“ Alya groaned, prompting a laugh from Marinette and Nino.

„We didn't get you a gift, though,“ Nino said.

„I got you, don't I?“ Marinette said happily, wrapping one arm around Alya's and other around Nino's, then dragging them down the street. As they passed by Damian, he gave the two a warning glance, before smiling at Marinette.

When they arrived back to the party, they were surprised to see Adrien waiting at the entrance. „Marinette! Happy birthday!“ he said, hurrying over.

„Nobody invited you, blondie,“ Damian stepped in front of him.

„It's okay, Dami. He's my friend! I want him to join,“ Marinette assured him, then stepped around him to accept Adrien's hug.

„Alya? Nino?“

„Dudette invited us,“ Nino smiled. „After Lady WiFi already crashed the party, that is.“

„Really? What happened?“

„It's nothing. I'm better now,“ Alya smiled. „Come on, let's go inside!“

„Yeah. Happy birthday, Dudette!“

„Thanks, Nino,“ Marinette smiled. Alya then pulled her into a strong hug.

„Happy birthday!“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a full on Alya redemption, but it will happen eventually. She just has to get over herself.


	8. Green Eyed Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or: Adrien is such a dick, it eclipses the moon and shoots right back to Paris.
> 
> Also, so you're not confused, this takes place after the 6th chapter, waaaay after Marinette's Birthday

Adrien doesn't remember the last time he had a good day.

His father kept putting more piles of responsibilities on his schedule every day. He barely even had the time to hang out with anyone. He had to cancel several plans throughout the months, and he missed just hanging out with his friends.

The akuma attacks were getting more frequent, and with all his responsibilities, he didn't even have to lie to Ladybug when he came late to the battles. Or didn't show up at all. He hated being apart from her, no longer being part of her team, but it had to be done. It might've just been easier if he took the earrings himself but he couldn't bring himself to. No matter what, he still loved her. He couldn't betray her completely. And while father chided him over it, at least he understood, somethin Adrien hadn't expected.

He hoped to catch her on the patrols, during a few moments of freedom he actually had. But each time, he would be stopped by either Ryuuko or Viperion, or worse, one of the new guys. That Knight guy would preach about responsibility and loyalty, Squire would threaten him, while Spoiler just outright mocked him every time they met. And when he actually got to talk to Ladybug, she would reject him. Every time.

He no longer felt like he was part of the team.

At least he still had Marinette.

When it was all too much for him, he'd go to her balcony. Even when she didn't expect him, she would always offer him some of her pastries, she would hear him out, be his shoulder to cry on. He could relax around her, drop all pretenses and just be himself. He didn't have to be a perfect model. He didn't have to be a dashing hero. She always understood. But even those moments had become increasingly rare. More often than not, that damned Damian would be with her. He'd tell him off, mentioning he had a patrol, or just downright insult him. He had to hold himself back several times from hurting him. He was always glad to see he wasn't around, but then, there were times when that Squire guy would show up and chase him away. He even threw him off the balcony one time!

Seriously, what was his deal?

And in school, he rarely got a moment alone with her. She was always surrounded. Really, he was happy to see her with her friends again. She deserved that happiness. But he missed the times when he could monopolize her time, even if it did sound selfish. Unfortunately, even when she wasn't surrounded by their classmates, that Damian prick stuck to her like glue, glaring at him the entire time he tried to talk to her.

He hated it. Really hated it.

He just wanted his best friend back. Was that really too much to ask?

„Tell me, Adrien,“ his father said during the rare moments they shared a meal together. „When will you get around that task that I've asked you to do? It's been months.“

Adrien's stomach tied into a knot. He knew exactly what his father was talking about.

He didn't want to do it. Marinette deserved better than that. Even more, he didn't want to be the one to do it. He hoped that combined forces of Lila and Alya might push her over the edge, but... Alya seemed to have made up with Marinette during her birthday celebration. While they weren't as close as before, they didn't butt their heads as much. And Lila couldn't even touch her anymore. Class had finally caught up to her, and nobody was bothering with whatever she was saying. Seems like only one who still believed her was Alya, and even she was becoming a bit wary.

Damn it. He'll have to be the one to do it.

„I'll... I'll start soon. I just need to gather materials,“ Adrien sighed.

„Maybe Miss Rossi could help you with this. I know I'm asking a difficult thing, but you know it must be done,“ his father looked at him.

„I know.“

He really didn't want to do it.

* * *

He renounced Plagg before sitting at his computer, staring at the picture of his mother that served as background. He picked another fight with the Kwami to give himself an excuse to renounce him.

They had done nothing but fight lately. Adrien suspected Plagg might've started to catch onto him, but he also knew the Kwami couldn't do much about it. Still, the floating cat was stubborn, still trying to advise him, give him direction. Adrien appreciated it, he really did, but Plagg had no idea what was at stake. This was something they needed to do. He was sure the Kwami would understand.

He started writing down all the lies Lila had told in the past. At least, the ones he could remember. She told plenty, and some he didn't even bother to listen. It was hard to keep track of everything she had ever said.

Maybe it was a good thing she hadn't changed her ways yet. He hated to use her, she was his friend, after all, but he was sure she would understand.

An idea started to form in his mind. A possible tactic.

He remembered Nino mentioned once that Marinette had big problems with anxiety growing up. Panic attacks were a regular thing for her back then. If he could force her somehow to feel that again...

He felt sick. He never had a panic attack himself, but he had seen it happen once. It wasn't pretty. And it was more than enough for the person to be akumatized. He hated the thought of it, of Marinette curling up like that, struggling to breathe. But he had to do it. He had to push her.

He had to break her.

But he'll fix it. As soon as she helps them get the earrings, he'll fix it. He'll make sure to redeem himself, to make her understand, to make her forgive him. He knew she definitely would. She was Marinette. She always gave second chances.

He started looking through possible tutorials. Through Marinette's social media accounts. Through Lila's as well, so he could get more ideas. He wanted to go through Damian's, but everything he found was on private. He'll just have to make due without it.

* * *

The blonde stared absent-mindedly as Marinette was animatedly discussing something with Juleka, Ivan, and Rose. About possible new designs for some event they were going to attend. He smiled to himself. Marinette really worked hard for her friends.

But it gave him another idea. He couldn't help but pity her. He really was such a horrible friend. He caught Damian's wary look, then a glare. Nothing escaped that guy's notice, it seems. He turned around, trying to hide the guilt he was feeling, turning to Lila instead.

„Hey, what do you think about designing?“

* * *

He sat on the roof, overlooking Marinette's balcony. As spring had arrived, it was blooming so beautifully. She always took such good care of it. The latch of her balcony opened, and she climbed out, moving to work on the plants. He waited for a while, and sighed in relief when he didn't spot Damian walking up behind her.

He jumped over, landing on the rail of her balcony. She didn't move, giggling instead as she continued to water her flowers.

„Good evening, Chat. What brings you here?“ she asked, throwing him a sidelong glance.

„Nothing much. I just feel like we haven't talked for a while,“ Chat Noir smiled, sitting down on one of the foldable chairs.

„Well, we've both been very busy. It has been a while since we hanged out, though, hasn't it?“ She put down the sprinkler. „Let me just get some snacks.“

„No, I'll have to go soon anyway. Just... I just wanted to see you,“ he sighed.

„We go to the same class, Chat,“ Marinette pointed out.

„Oh, you know what I mean. No one can get past that guard dog and talk to you one on one,“ Chat Noir scoffed.

„He's my boyfriend, you know that,“ Marinette laughed, then sat down. „What did you want to talk about?“

They hung out for a while, like good old times. Yet, Chat Noir couldn't shake off the feeling of guilt that permeated the entire time. For what he was going to do to her.

She happily showed him new designs she was working on for the Kitty Section. For an event they were invited to. They really did move up in the world.

It felt like old times, just joking around with his best friend.

It felt like the last time he was going to be doing it.

* * *

„Well? Have you gathered what you needed?“ Gabriel asked sternly.

„Just a few more things, father. Then I'll be ready,“ Adrien nodded.

„Good. I hope it works in our favor.“

Adrien was downcast. He hoped so too. He hoped he wouldn't be hurting Marinette for nothing.

He turned into Chat Noir. She should be done by now.

As he had finally gathered all the materials, as his father helped him fix what needed to be fixed, Adrien went to his room, but he couldn't sleep. He was just staring at the ceiling, completely racked with guilt. Plagg tried to cheer him up, but Adrien ignored the Kwami.

His guilt rose higher, together with the dawn. As he met up with Lila and handed her the package, he felt even worse.

Maybe father should akumatize him instead? Though, he doubted he'd make as powerful akuma as Marinette. His father said it himself. Marinette had a strong mind. His... Well, he wasn't even close to her. Ladybug could probably take him out in the blink of an eye.

He braced himself as he walked into the classroom. He was going to do something awful today. To a girl who was nothing but wonderful to him. To a girl who always tried to cheer him up, who always did her best to help him with whatever he needed, whenever he struggled. To a girl who understood him better than anyone. To a girl who always welcomed him, even when he wasn't expected. To a girl who was his best friend.

He hoped Marinette would forgive him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life sure sucks when you're a spineless doormat, don't it, Adrien?


	9. Hell Unleashed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or: Author is very sorry but refuses to apologize.

Marinette hummed as she was finishing up another design she was working on. A gorgeous blue dress with purple accents, with colors seamlessly mixing together in a whirl. It looked like a colored fire, magic came to life. The top was inlaid with small, shiny crystals, forming flowery patterns across the shoulders and the neck. Damian laid on her bed, reading a book. Her room had long since become his second home.

„And it's done!“ Marinette exclaimed, straightening up and stretching. He could hear her bones crack. Damian put his book aside and climbed down, placing his hands on her tense shoulders and started massaging. It had become a routine for them. She always worked so hard, and he wanted to help her relax.

„It looks beautiful,“ Damian smiled. „Juleka's going to love it.“

„I just have to deliver the outfits tomorrow, and the Kitty Section will be set for the award ceremony,“ Marinette said proudly.

The dark haired girl soon stood up, taking the picture of the dress, and sending it to Juleka. The guitarist simply responded with  _ cool _ , but Marinette knew she was ecstatic. Juleka was always a girl of few words.

The two climbed up to the balcony. Marinette took a while to take care of the plants which had newly started blooming, before joining Damian. She huddled into his embrace, and he hummed softly as he held her, his attention split between watching her and reading the book. Eventually, she dozed off, falling asleep in his arms. He placed a kiss on her temple, before carefully moving to wrap her into a blanket.

He knew she wasn't getting much sleep. Between her projects, the training, the school, the bakery and even her effort in tracking Hawkmoth down, she really overworked herself. Which is nothing to say of nightmares she suffered from. She never shared what she had seen, trying not to concern herself with them too much, but he knew it must've been haunting. He could recognize the downcast look whenever she was plagued by one when she walked into class. 

He wished he could help her, more than just giving her comfort. He realized she kept a lot of secrets, and he guessed all of them had to do with Ladybug. She never hid what was on her mind, but some things, some inconsistencies, she couldn't reveal. He knew she felt guilty about it. He knew she wanted to tell him. And he knew she couldn't. So, he accepted when her only reasoning was: „I can't tell you.“ He didn't want to pressure her. He knew, once they defeated Hawkmoth, she would come clean about everything.

Besides, it wasn't as if he didn't have secrets of his own. The ones he was afraid to tell her. Marinette could see such things weighed heavily on his mind. She knew there was something dark he wasn't telling her, but she wasn't going to pry. He will tell her once he's ready.

With Marinette asleep, and Damian distracted, they didn't notice a shadow creep around Marinette's window and sneaking in.

It was only when it had gotten colder, and they returned inside, did they realize that her works were stolen.

* * *

„You made this?“ Juleka raised her brow, looking at the dress Lila had handed her.

It was the dress Marinette had sent her a picture of yesterday. Which she then reported stolen.

„I did,“ Lila smiled. „Well, I had a lot of help, but it was my design. Look at the sleeves. It has my signature.“

Indeed, on the bottom of the sleeves, embroidered in beautiful cursive, was the name  _ Lila Rossi _ . Where Marinette had originally put her own signature. Juleka, however, wasn't buying it. Marinette had already sent everyone pictures of the outfits she had made for them. All four disappeared yesterday, only for Lila to come and present it as her own work. It wasn't the first time someone had stolen Marinette's work.

„Why did you do this?“ Juleka asked, her meaning accusatory, but Lila just gave her a shy smile.

„I wanted to apologize. I caused a lot of trouble. Between Ivan and Mylene, not believing in your talent... It's the least I could do,“ she explained.

Damian was seething as he watched the interaction. He could feel Marinette trembling next to him, whether from shock, rage, or sadness, he couldn't tell.

„Funny,“ he spoke in a low tone, careful not to turn murderous. „I could've sworn I saw Marinette design, sew and embroider those outfits with her own two hands. She was working on them for a month, in fact.“ 

Lila winced, taking a step back.

„That's not true,“ she said in a weak voice. „I really did make this. She must've stolen my designs...“

„What? Why would I need to steal anything of yours, Lila?“ Marinette blew up. „I've already established myself as a designer for several people.“

„Why are you like this, Marinette? Ever since I came here, you've been nothing but cruel to me! You've turned everyone against me, stolen my boyfriend, and now you're trying to claim my work? Gabriel Agreste himself helped me with this!“ she cried, throwing accusation after accusation at Marinette. Damian opened his mouth to counter her, but he was interrupted before he could say anything.

„It's true,“ Adrien said. „My father is the one who helped her make this.“

Marinette shot a surprised look at Adrien, who glared back.

„Adrien, you...“

„I'm disappointed in you, Marinette,“ he said coldly. „You've been horrible to Lila.“

Then, something came out of his mouth that Marinette had never expected before. Sure, he had always sided with Lila in the past. But he never confirmed any of her stories. Until now.

Story after story after story, he started confirming everything she had ever lied about, pulling out evidence Damian was certain was faked. Then, he turned it around on Marinette. Exposing how she supposedly tormented Lila, secretly destroying her things, stealing her supposed designs. How Marinette stealing Damian away from Lila and turning him against her was true. How Marinette was the liar and the bully, not Lila. Alya piped up, confirming it all as well.

Then, he continued. How despite her dating Damian, she was still pining for Adrien, with Alya revealing all the embarrassing stories. How she was only with Damian for the money. How she was just using him for her own gains.

Marinette watched in horror as the class listened to this monologue, and slowly started to regard Marinette with suspicion. How they started turning on her again. She looked up to Damian, seeing the look of fury on his face. No. He can't actually believe that as well, can he?

Lila embellished all Adrien was saying, adding details through her tears. The class began to yell. Marinette walked over to Adrien, begging him to stop lying, only for him to slap her across the face.

„I hate you, Marinette,“ she heard him, clear as day.

The room started spinning. She wasn't aware of what was going on around her anymore. She couldn't breathe. She needed air. She ran out of the classroom.

Damian watched her run. When he turned back to the class, there was only cold fury in his eyes. Look of an assassin, ready to kill.

„For this, Agreste, I am going to destroy you,“ he growled, then ran after Marinette.

Chloe was the first one to react. She stood up, and walked over to Adrien, then returned the harsh slap he had given Marinette.

„You disgust me, Adrien. I can't believe that you would do this. Of all people,“ she hissed.

„After everything Marinette has done for you, this is how you act?“ Alix was furious.

„He has proof...“ Lila started, only for Max to explode.

„Proof? Proof?! You call that proof?! Anyone can fake this! You think we believe anything that has just been said? With your track record, Lila?“

„But Adrien...“

„I don't give a flying fuck about what he claims!“ Max, who was always calm and polite, threw the f-bomb. „I'm sooner going to trust Marinette, who has gone above and beyond to help us with everything we struggled, rather than someone who knew from the start you lied and didn't bother saying a thing!“

„Are you blind, Max? Has Marinette turned you stupid?“ Alya jumped up.

„If anyone is blind, it's you,“ Ivan growled. „We know Marinette made these outfits for us, because she sent us pictures of her progress.“

„We helped her plan those outfits. Whenever she designs for us, she does it with us, Alya. We were part of the process,“ Rose confirmed, looking upset.

„The only one stupid enough to believe this bull is you, Cesaire,“ Chloe said coldly. „I can't stand Clumsinette, but you have gone too far.“

„If she's innocent, then why did she run away, huh? Why didn't she defend herself?“ Alya demanded.

„Because she had a panic attack, Alya!“ Nino suddenly snapped, unable to listen any more of this.

„Nino...“

„I've known Marinette since we were six, Alya. Six. And I know for a fact she'd never do anything you just accused her of,“ he interrupted her.

„Since when does she have panic attacks?“ Alya yelled. „She's never had one, ever!“

„No, Alya! She's been suffering from them since she was a kid! Kim can confirm this, the three of us had known each other since we started school!“

„It's true,“ Kim nodded. „She had to take medication and everything. By the time you met her, she got much better. But now, you made her relapse.“

Alya stood frozen, trying to process what had just happened. What she had just heard. Horrible, terrifying realization suddenly struck her. Slowly, she turned towards Lila.

The whole class turned to Lila, making her pale. She looked towards Adrien, begging him silently to say something, to come to her rescue. However, his eyes were cold. Colder than the look he had given Marinette.

„Hope you're happy, Lila,“ he said, then left the classroom.

He didn't want to deal with the chaos he had just created. So, he ran and cowered. As he always did.

* * *

She had collapsed to her knees, unaware of her surroundings. She couldn't breathe. She felt sick. She wanted to scream.

_ Calm down. Breathe. Breathe. _ She tried to remind herself.  _ You can't be akumatized. You're Ladybug. You can't let him have you. _

But it only made it worse.

She felt arms wrap around her. Someone was calling her. Angel? Where is an angel?

Someone forced her to look up. Green eyes. Worry. Concern. Panic. She can't panic.

The butterfly. No. Her skin started to burn.

Damian's voice. He was calling her angel. Reminding her to breathe. He was here. Those were his arms.

But the butterfly was close. Her panic only worsened.

Earrings. Ladybug. Kagami. Kagami can help.

„Hello, Little Devil. I am Hawkmoth.“

* * *

Damian didn't expect Marinette to run so fast. He had barely managed to catch her, and they had both fallen to the ground. She was shaking. She didn't seem to realize he was there, her eyes wide open in horror.

He had never seen such a look on her face. It stunned him, taking him a few seconds to realize she was having a panic attack.

„Angel. Angel, look at me. Breathe. You need to breathe,“ he tried to get his attention, but she didn't seem to recognize him.

„I'm here, angel. I'm with you. You're safe. Nobody believes Lila. They all took your side. Come on, angel, look at me. Focus on me. Breathe, angel. Breathe.“

It didn't seem to help. Marinette only seemed even more horrified. Suddenly, her eyes seemed to clear for a split second, and her hands shot up to her ears, as she quickly took off her earrings and shoved them into his hand.

„Take these to Kagami. Don't let Hawkmoth get them!“

„Angel-“

„Run!“ she screamed at him. Then, he saw the black butterfly, landing onto one of her ribbons. He tried to grab it, to take it away from his angel, but it has merged with the ribbon. A neon butterfly mask appeared over her eyes, skin around them darkening, turning red.

„NO!“ she screamed as she doubled over, clutching her head. He realized Hawkmoth was talking to her.

„Angel, resist him!“

„Leave me alone! I don't want your power!“

„Don't listen to him!“

„Get out of my head!“

„You must fight back!“

„Stop!“

„Angel, don't give in!“

Suddenly, she stilled, her arms falling to the ground. She was listening to whatever Hawkmoth was telling her, and Damian couldn't get her attention. Her frown soon cracked into a smile.

„Fine, Hawkmoth. Just make sure you don't regret it.“

Darkness started to bubble around her, completely consuming her petite frame. Once it dispersed, she was standing. Transformed into akuma.

Her skin was a dark shade of red, her ears becoming pointy, her hair, once holding a midnight blue glow, was now as black as void. Two black horns crowned her head. Her outfit was black, with a little red cravat on her collar and heart shaped buttons. Her boots were thigh high, and she whipped with her tail, as if testing it out. She fluttered her demonic wings, her feet parting from the ground. Her blue eyes, now surrounded by yellow, locked with Damian.

„Angel...“

„Not anymore,“ she smiled menacingly. „What are you still doing here?“

„Angel, please, you need to...“

„It's Little Devil. Now, leave. Before I change my mind.“

He watched her fly up with strange confidence, as if she had done it countless times before. He clenched at the earrings she had given him. Why would she do that? She never took them off. What was so important about them? Why sent him to Kagami? Why...

He wanted to slap himself when realization came to him.

Ladybug. Marinette was Ladybug.

And she had been akumatized.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little Devil is based (ripped off) on zoe-oneesama's [Akumanette](https://zoe-oneesama.tumblr.com/post/180668153304/just-another-something-something-i-whipped-up-out) of the same name!
> 
> Links here, jfc


	10. Little Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or: Someone finally gets redeemed.

Little Devil floated above the school, watching with a smile as students walked around.

„Stop cutting me off, Little Devil!“ that annoying voice sounded through her head again. She could push his presence away, and while she could cut off his direct access to her mind, she couldn't stop him from babbling.

„Shut up, Hawkmoth.“

„I have given you this power, Little Devil. I can take it away!“ he roared.

„If I remember correctly, I didn't want this power. But you still imposed it on me, Hawkmoth. So, go ahead. Take it away.“

Silence. He couldn't. Little Devil smiled. She had an upper hand.

„You can take your revenge, Little Devil. Just get me the Miraculous,“ he tried persuasion again.

„Revenge?“ Little Devil chuckled ominously. „Oh, I will. I will indeed.“

She had always tried doing things in a nice way. Giving everyone a chance. She was soft. Too soft. That's why she still hasn't captured Hawkmoth. That's why he had managed to finally akumatize her. Seventh time's the charm, she supposed.

She couldn't be a good guy to take him down. She couldn't be an angel, as Damian, sweet Damian called her. Angels seek justice. But sometimes, justice wasn't enough. She needed to be a devil to get revenge.

„You want me to be the bad guy?“ she murmured to herself. „Fine. Now I'm the bad guy.“

To hell with Alya. To hell with Lila. To hell with Adrien. The one who made her life miserable was Hawkmoth. He was the target of her revenge.

There was a slight problem. She could use the link he had formed between them to find his exact location, but that would also compromise her. And she didn't want to let him in on her little secret. No. Not if she wanted her plan to work.

Well. It was a good thing she knew who he was. She just needed to break into his fortress. And luckily for her, Hawkmoth had given her an ability to create an army.

She started shooting black beams out of her fingers, hitting as many targets beneath her as she could. She recognized all of them. Some, she was close with, as Marinette. Some, she just knew. She will have to hurt them. Marinette would've hated doing it.

But she's not Marinette anymore, is she?

Tiny, palm-sized versions of her, her little Hell Spawns, appeared on the shoulders of those she had shot, whispering their darkest fears to them, prodding at the worst wounds. She didn't need Hawkmoth for that. Even without his power, she knew. She could see. Hawkmoth only gave her the ability to see the details.

Some were easy to snap, to give in to the whispers. They turned quickly, their skin turning as red as hers, their horns growing out of their skulls, their eyes becoming empty, sickly yellow. They roared and attacked those she hadn't hit in a frenzy, letting the Hell Spawns slide onto them and start their evil whispers. Those who were still struggling from her little heathens were ignored. They would give in. Eventually.

She saw her classmates, and was genuinely surprised to hear them defend her. She giggled when Alya screamed and attacked Lila. Marinette would've stopped her.

But she wasn't Marinette.

She broke through the window, cheerfully listening to her classmates scream.

„How nice to see you again. Like my new outfit?“ she said sweetly.

„Marinette!“ Alix gasped in horror.

„Little Devil, actually. This will only hurt a little,“ she pointed her fingers, the black beams hitting everyone in the classroom. She smiled at Alya and Lila. „You... Oh, I look forward to hurting you.“

Alya and Lila screamed as they were attacked by the frenzied classmates.

Hmm. Looks like two were missing. The blondes.

No matter. She'll get them, eventually.

* * *

Chloe cursed as she ran through the streets, trying to avoid the frenzied Demons that attacked everyone on sight. She was going to kill Adrien. How could he do that to Marinette? It made more sense for her to act like that, not that sunshine child!

No. He hasn't been a sunshine child for a long time. Just a spineless coward. And now, he turned into a bastard.

She didn't like Marinette. Not at all. But she didn't deserve something like that to happen to her. She didn't deserve to be akumatized.

Okay, that first part was a lie. She did look up to her. Amber, her sweet, funny, understanding girlfriend outed her a few days ago. But nobody else had to know that. Which is why she was so damn frustrated right now. She felt an annoying urge to help that irritatingly sweet classmate of hers. Because she owed her.

No. Because she wanted to.

She avoided another one of the Demons attacking her, only to see a second one lunge onto an elderly man, barely able to walk. She didn't know what had possessed her to react like she did, but she threw herself at the Demon, to stop her from hurting the guy.

That's when she started to hear the voices. High pitched versions of Marinette's, sickly sweet, but mocking and terrifying.

**You're pathetic.**

**A fake.**

**Nobody loves you.**

**Nobody needs you.**

**World would be a better place without you.**

**You think you were some kind of great hero? Please.**

**You stole that Miraculous.**

**You didn't deserve it.**

**Ladybug never trusted you.**

Chloe cringed as she listened to the voices. She knew that. She knew she was a mess. That she was never supposed to be a hero. She knew she was a horrible person. She got reminded of that, every time she looked in the mirror.

**You're a bully.**

**A monster.**

**Everyone hates you. They all want you gone.**

**Sabrina only sticks around because she's pathetic.**

**She doesn't have anyone else, because you made sure of that.**

That was true. The whole class threw a party the moment she was gone. And she understood why. She was horrible to each and every one of them. And she pulled Sabrina along in that same ostracization, wanting to have a servant who would come to her at her whim. She did try to appreciate her more, though. She never understood why, but Sabrina always helped her. Even if Chloe never deserved it.

**As if Amber actually likes you. She just wants your power.**

_ Oh no, you fucking didn't. _

Chloe might be horrible, but Amber is not. Amber is incredible.

„Shut the fuck up!“ she screamed. „Don't you fucking dare pull Amber into this, Dupain-Cheng! Talk shit all you want, but don't you fucking presume anything about Amber! Got that?“

**Who are you fooling? You know it's true.**

No. Amber is not like that. Amber would never waste her time with her if she didn't like her.

**Why would she even like you?** Mini-Marinette scoffed.

_ „You always stay confident, no matter what others say about you. You're always so strong and never let the opinions of others sway you. Sure you can be mean, but it's not like you've never shown any kindness before. You're just scared to show it,“  _

Chloe could hear an echo of Marinette's voice. Her real voice. Sweet and soothing and comforting.

**You know she never meant that. She hates your guts. She was lying.**

No. Marinette doesn't lie. She's a horrible liar.

Chloe took a deep breath.

Yeah. She was horrible. She was a brat, a bully, and oftentimes, a monster. She delightfully created many akumas without a care, just to feed her superiority complex.

But that doesn't mean she couldn't change.

She helped Ladybug. As Queen Bee, fighting by her side. Even if she didn't deserve it.

She helped her as Chloe, by convincing her father to put funds into Akuma Shelters. Sure, Ladybug was the one pushing for the alarm and the shelters, but Chloe helped persuade that stubborn scrooge she calls Daddy.

She didn't really know what Marinette saw in her, to continue being kind to her, despite everything. To tell her she was happy for her.

She didn't know why Sabrina was so loyal to her. Why she always kept covering for her mistakes, why she helped her set up dates with Amber. Even though she treated her like a slave. And she still didn't buy her that brooch.

And she certainly didn't know why Amber fell in love with her.

But these three saw something good in her. Some kind of spark. A potential. She didn't want to disappoint Marinette. Again. She didn't want to hurt Sabrina, who was now in the clutches of akumatized Marinette and going through this horror. And she certainly didn't want Amber to be hurt.

Without Chloe realizing, the Hell Spawns that sat on her shoulders disappeared. The voices were gone. She felt like she could breathe again.

„Are you okay, young lady?“ an elderly voice snapped her out of her daze. She was no longer on the street, finding herself instead in Dupain-Cheng bakery. She looked at the man speaking to her. It was the old guy she had saved.

„I'm fine,“ Chloe shook her head.

„You really are brave. That thing would've gotten me, had it not been for you,“ the old man smiled.

„Don't... Don't mention it,“ she sighed.

„Ah, don't be so humble. You were Queen Bee once, weren't you?“ the old man continued, patting Chloe on the shoulder.

„Yeah, well, I didn't exactly deserve it,“ Chloe admitted, taking a look outside. It was like an apocalypse. „I hope Ladybug saves Marinette quickly. She would be devastated if she knew what she was doing.“

„Indeed. She would,“ the man spoke grimly. „Stay safe, child. I need to sit down for a bit.“

Chloe nodded and stood up, walking over to the window with furrowed brows. What a mess. She really will kill Adrien. She absent-mindedly put a hand on her hip, feeling something protruding from her pocket. Huh. Strange. It was empty before...

She pulled out the item from her pocket. A familiar glow flashed in front of her eyes, and a familiar Kwami materialized in front of her.

„My Queen!“ Pollen exclaimed. „Oh, it has been so long!“

„Pollen!“ Chloe said breathlessly, tears welling up in her eyes.

From his hidden corner, Master Fu watched the exchange with a smile. Finally, she was worthy.

In mere moments, Chloe was transformed into her old alias. Without hesitation, she flew out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it would've been more meaningful if it was Wang Fu himself who chose her. While Marinette is great and will make an awesome Guardian, she tends to forgive easily in my fic. Wang Fu has that wisdom which comes with his ridicilous old age, and it's good if Chloe is approved of by more than just one person.
> 
> Also I decided to use my dumb tumblr now. Follow me [here](https://silentradioactivity.tumblr.com/)
> 
> EDIT: IMPORTANT!!!  
Please be civil in the comments. I appreciate that one commenter who got riled up for my sake, thinking certain roleplayer got to me, but that's not the case. Lila the roleplayer is welcome to mess around here. The commenter said some really rude and hurtful words, so I deleted the comment, but I want them to know they're still welcome here, as long as they're mindful how they treat other people. I understand that the commenter was trying to protect me and stand up for me, but they did it in a wrong way.
> 
> I understand that Lila the roleplayer has gotten under everyone's skin and harassed a lot of people, and I get that not everyone finds her antics as funny as I do. That's fine, you don't have to accept her at all, nor do I expect people to like the roleplayer.
> 
> Being angry at the characters and threatning violence to fictional characters is one thing, but being hurtful to an actual person is something I can't get behind. Please, keep in mind that behind the anonymous name, there is a person. Additionally, try not to take the roleplayer too seriously. It's all just in good fun, I'm sure they don't mean any harm.


	11. The Army of Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or: Hawkmoth realizes he really screwed the pooch.

„Kagami!“ Damian roared, punching a Demon that had tried to get Marinette's best friend. He had seen that a mere touch can infect a person, but for some reason, he was immune to it.

„Damian! What are you doing here? Where's Mari-hime?“ Kagami was alarmed. Before he could answer, Viperion swooped in, knocking down another of the demons.

„Hurry and get to safety!“ the snake themed hero told Damian.

„Wait! Marinette is behind this. Hawkmoth got her,“ he revealed in a hurry.

„Damn it! Oh, when I get my hands on him...“ Kagami turned into a storm.

„Wait, there's more to it than that. Marinette... She's Ladybug,“ he said with slight hesitation, but knew he couldn't wait.

„No...“ Viperion gasped.

„Then, Hawkmoth has...“

„No. She gave me the earrings and told me to find you before Hawkmoth had possessed her. I think she's blocking him out somehow. The Demons don't seem to be attacking me,“ he interrupted.

„Why would she give them to me?“ Kagami furrowed her brows.

„Because Paris needs a Ladybug,“ Viperion realized. „And Kagami, you two look almost like sisters. Nobody will realize Ladybug has been replaced.“

„Brilliant!“ Kagami jumped. She took the earrings from Damian and hurriedly put them on. Tikki appeared before her.

„I'm sorry to have met you in such circumstances. We haven't got much time,“ Tikki explained. „You already know how this works, right?“

„I do,“ Kagami nodded.

„Alright. I will make you look like the original Ladybug. When you're ready, say Tikki, spots on.“

„Tikki, spots on!“ without hesitation, Kagami repeated. Enveloped in light, she turned into a spitting image of the original Ladybug. She turned to Damian. „Good work. Now get to safety. We'll save Marinette.“

He nodded and parted ways with the two heroes. Instead of going to safety, however, he hurried home to change, quickly filling everyone in on what was happening.

* * *

Little Devil watched as the city became overrun by her Demons. No one was spared her wrath. Her control. Her army was ready. She turned her gaze to the Agreste Manor.

Well, that's not true. She did spare a few. Mostly those who were integral to her plan. As well as those who had already been hurt enough. And some, like her parents, like her Master, whom she couldn’t bring herself to harm. She wasn't Marinette. But the girl was still bugging her.

As she did, the chaos of the city ceased. The Demons paused. All at once, they turned around, all at the same target. Uniformly, they began to walk to the fortress. Holding cameras, snarling, and in perfect order.

She was surprised to see Queen Bee appear before her. At least she found one of the blondes.

„Marinette!“ Queen Bee called. „You need to stop this! This isn't you!“

„Indeed. It's not Marinette. I'm Little Devil.“

„Oh come, on! Marinette, everyone was on your side! Nobody believes Lie-la! Everyone defended you, including Nino! Alya even tried to scratch that liars' face!“

„I saw,“ Little Devil smirked. „It was pretty funny.“

„You wouldn't usually find it funny,“ Queen Bee pointed out.

„Well, I'm not Marinette,“ Little Devil replied, as if pointing out the obvious.

„I don't want to fight you!“ the bee themed heroine yelled in exasperation

„Then don't,“ the akuma said simply.

„Marinette!“ she heard another call.

Several heroes jumped across the buildings, standing on the roof beneath her, trying to reach her. Spoiler, Knight, her dearest Squire, Viperion, Queen Bee... And Ladybug. A fake one, anyway. Good. That was good.

Then, there were three more. Jade Turtle, she recognized. Oh, Master Fu. He was old. He shouldn't be fighting. She really must've worried him...

No. She wasn't Marinette.

But then... There was a Fox, one she never saw before. Dressed in orange battling cheongsam and pants, with twin buns, fluffy ears and a tail. She never saw her before, but she seemed familiar.

„Mari'er! Are you alright? Who did this to you?“ she asked tearfully.

Mama. Oh, it was mama. Mama came to save her...

She swallowed back the emotions.

„Marinette, cupcake, you need to stop this! You're stronger than this!“ the one next to her yelled, pleading, hoping he could somehow reach his baby girl.

She looked at the other one. Huge man in burgundy, paladin armor with black stripes. A Tiger. She smiled. It was papa. Her parents have come to help her.

„Listen to them, Marinette!“ Jade Turtle joined. „You are so very loved, and so very cherished. You need to fight this!“

„It's good that you're all here,“ Little Devil ignored their pleas.

„I can't give you the Miraculous. Not like this,“ Ladybug said.

„And I don't want it. Not yet, at least,“ the akuma replied, slowly descending to meet the group. „I have a plan. To deal with Hawkmoth once and for all.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter for today, but I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Now I'm off to stew in my bitterness. Seriously, if my uni can't figure out the rules, how the hell am I supposed to?


	12. Justice Can Be Kind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or: Some things get resolved that have been long overdue. And I ain't talking about Agrestes.

It wasn't supposed to happen like this, but he should've expected it. After all, he was the one who hurt Marinette, hurt her enough to send her into a panic attack, hurt her enough to get her akumatized, and then evaded her grasp. Of course she'd go after his home.

Where father and Nathalie were. Hawkmoth and Mayura.

Worse yet, for some reason Marinette wasn't responding to Hawkmoth's orders. It wasn't like that time with Max' robot, where the akuma turned against him. This was different. Marinette had completely cut off contact with Hawkmoth. He couldn't see through her eyes, or read her mind, let alone control her. They were baffled as to why or how.

Well. She was hard to akumatize for a reason.

And now, they were surrounded. Trying to reach him, most likely. Hawkmoth remained in his lair, with Nathalie, transformed as Mayura, ready to defend the place. Adrien, having turned into Chat Noir despite Plagg's roars and protests, was with his mother. Hidden deeply.

The demonic horde had broken in. Little Devil overpowered Mayura and her sentimonster, then took the Miraculous from her. One of the Demons got to her, and after some struggle, she fell under Marinette's influence.

Nathalie opened the secret doors for them.

That was when the heroes swooped in. Hawkmoth and Chat Noir watched in horror as she peacefully handed them her akumatized item. Ladybug swiftly destroyed it, purified the akuma, and cast the Miraculous Cure, then took Marinette away without a word. It was Knight who had spoken to the confused crowd, gaining their attention long enough for Ladybug to return, this time, joined by Ryuuko.

Chat Noir knew this was the end of them. He didn't stay to watch the rest. Instead, he escaped. Like a spineless coward he was.

* * *

The crowd watched in anticipation, cameras pointed and broadcasting all over Paris, as Ladybug pried the Butterfly Miraculous from Hawkmoth, who was held down by Knight and Squire. Darkness fell over him, revealing Gabriel Agreste beneath.

„It's over, Gabriel,“ Ladybug said coldly. „You will no longer terrorize Paris.“

„You...“ he growled. „What do you know? What do you understand? All I wanted was one simple wish! All I wanted was for my family to be whole again! Is that too much to ask?“

„Do you have any idea of the price that wish would cost?“ Ladybug snapped back. „Pompeii! Wished for a child's health! Death of millions of Native Americans! Wished for food! Black Plague! Wished for plentiful crops! Countless times civilizations were brought to ruin! Countless times the universe itself had to be rebuilt! Only for one wish, Gabriel!“

He continued to glare at her, uncaring of what she had just said.

„If you just hadn't been so selfish...“ he tried again, but Ladybug wasn't having it.

„I am not the one who manipulated people during their weakest moments for my own personal gain! I am not the one who caused immense damage to this city countless times! I am not the one who caused numerous injuries, numerous deaths! I saved the people you ensnared! I comforted them! I cleaned up your mess! I healed their injuries! I brought them all back to life!“ she yelled in fury, holding nothing back.

„Then if you're so great, why don't you bring my Emilie back to me? If you're so powerful, why don't you fix my family?“ he screamed, trying to break free from the hold the two heroes held over him, but to no avail.

Ladybug schooled her expression, though she was still strict.

„I can do it,“ she said with confidence. Gabriel paused.

„You... You can?“

„Don't you read the news, Gabriel?“ she asked. „Remember the grieving mother, who you so maliciously manipulated into devastating this city? Into taking away Parisian's children? I brought her child back to life. As long as the body remains, I can do it. Within a certain time frame, that is.“

„This isn't a simple illness. This is...“

„Bring Nathalie here,“ Ladybug ordered. Within a few short minutes, trembling and terrified Nathalie was pushed forth.

Without a word, Ladybug stood in front of her, placing her palm over her chest, where she once held the Peacock Miraculous. Closing her eyes, she concentrated, her palms shimmering with light. Gently, she pulled back her hand, and with it, came the bubbling darkness. Bringing her yoyo to it, the writhing mass was absorbed inside and purified.

Ever since she first used the Peacock Miraculous, Nathalie had been suffering from the same illness that struck Emilie. It had gotten worse and worse over the years. The exhaustion, the anxiety, the pain in her lungs. Her cheeks became sallow, her face pale.

Now, before their very eyes, color returned to Nathalie's cheeks, and for the first time in what seemed like forever, she could breathe. She had strength again.

„Unlike you, Gabriel, I never lie, and I never bring false hope. If I say I can do it, then it's a fact. Now, where is Emilie?“

The criminal led Ladybug with haste to Emilie's true resting place. A huge room, filled with flowers and pictures, with Emilie in the coffin in the middle, frozen in time, as beautiful as ever. Ladybug walked over to her, examining the woman. She was still alive, but the corruption... It was too much. In the state she was currently in, she wouldn't have enough strength. The corruption would backfire and consume her.

„I will help you,“ Jade Turtle stepped out. Ladybug gave him a grateful smile.

She reached towards Emilie with both her hands, condensing her chi. Jade Turtle placed a hand on her back, between her translucent wings, sending in all his strength into her. Combining the two chis, Ladybug started drawing the corruption out.

It was difficult. The corruption was inside her for too long, gnawing at her life, destroying whatever she had left, trying to evade Ladybug's grasp. The spotted heroine's breaths became shorter, and cold sweat began to form on her forehead, but she didn't give in. She didn't stop until she pulled every single molecule of the corruption out of Emilie, while healing her in the process, bringing life and health back into her body. The moment Emilie opened her eyes, Ladybug swung her yoyo, capturing the corruption, and purifying it.

„Emilie!“ Gabriel yelled. This time, Knight and Squire let him go, allowing him to embrace his wife he had been missing for so long.

„Gabriel?“ she asked softly, her voice weak and tinged with confusion. „Where am I? Who are these people? What's going on? Where's Adrien?“

„It will all be explained to you in due time,“ Ladybug said, breaking the reunion. „Gabriel, you and Nathalie had committed terrible crimes. You need to answer for that.“

As if on cue, several policemen stepped forward, putting Nathalie and Gabriel in cuffs.

„You have the right to remain silent...“

„No!“ Emilie yelled. „No! This can't be! It must be a misunderstanding! They're innocent!“

For the first time since she took up the mantle, Ladybug couldn't find words to comfort her. She stepped away, letting the officials do their jobs. With a sigh, she turned around, and walked away, ignoring the questions thrown at her by the reporters and bystanders. The heroes walked behind her, following her lead.

She flew to the top of Eiffel Tower, looking over the city, her eyes empty. She cast the Miraculous Cure, one last time, she hoped, and watched as gentle light shimmered all over Paris, fixing, healing, curing.

As ten heroes arrived to stand next to her, ten companions, family, friends, and mentors came behind her, she let her transformation fall. Viperion, Ryuuko, Queen Bee, Fox, Tiger, Jade Turtle, Knight, Spoiler, Oracle and Squire watched her with smiles on their faces, euphoria rising in their hearts. Tikki floated next to her, feeling nothing but pride for her wonderful bug.

„It's finally over,“ Marinette said. „It's finally done. We won.“

She fell to her knees, alarming her team. She let out a scream of pain and anguish, she let the tears fall freely down her face. She let herself feel all the emotions she had been bottling up for the last three years. The misery, the disappointment, the loneliness, the sadness, the frustration, the guilt, the fear, the panic, the helplessness, the hopelessness, the depression, the anxiety, the anguish, the pain, the hurt. They exploded from within her like a volcano, raging through her body like a storm.

She screamed, she cried, she sobbed, she wailed. Loudly and unashamed, letting it all out, as the ten surrounded her into a warm, comforting, protective, strong group hug.

She cried until all the tears had dried up. She cried until all her emotions were spent. She cried until she fell asleep.

* * *

Marinette felt like she had dreamed a long dream. It was a lovely dream. A nice change of pace from the nightmares she usually had.

She woke up naturally, feeling well rested for the first time in years. She slowly got up, yawned and stretched out.

„Morning, sleepy head,“ Tikki greeted her with delight. „How are you feeling?“

„I feel... Light. Like a huge burden has been lifted from my shoulders,“ Marinette smiled.

„You held back so much for such a long time. That crying episode was well deserved, and it's good that you finally let it all out. Though, you did give us a huge scare,“ Tikki floated over, pressing herself against Marinette's cheek.

„I'm sorry for worrying you. I just... After I realized that there are no more akumas to worry about, it all just kind of... exploded,“ the dark haired girl said apologetically.

„Come. Everyone is waiting for you downstairs,“ Tikki gestured. Cheerful, Marinette nodded, and skipped down into the living room.

It was quite the ruckus.

Damian was wrestling with Stephanie and Chloe over macarons, though this time, he was losing severely. Bruce was playing video games with Tom. Master Fu, Sabine and Barbara were practicing Tai Chi. Luka sat on the floor, cross legged, playing his guitar, while Kagami was leaning onto him, watching the commotion with a smile.

„Good morning!“ Marinette greeted them happily. Everyone dropped what they were doing and hurled themselves at her, drowning her in hugs, kisses and greetings.

„Of course you're Ladybug. Who else would be so disgustingly caring as you?“ Chloe huffed, though she couldn't hold back a small smile from her face.

„Oh, cupcake, you really made us so proud!“ Tom teared up, not even bothering to clear his eyes.

„You put yourself in so much danger, Mari'er, all for our sake. Don't worry, I gave Master Fu a good beating for you. Putting my daughter at such a risk... Hmph!“ Sabine crossed her arms, but couldn't hold back the pride in her eyes.

„My behind still hurts from that kick,“ Master Fu nodded.

„Should've seen it coming, Mari-hime. You always did attract too much trouble,“ Kagami joked.

„Your songs were so similar. I'm not sure how I never saw it coming. Especially considering my power,“ Luka laughed as he ruffled Marinette's hair.

„Yeah, now that I think about it, it is pretty obvious. Who sends a civilian after Batman?“ Stephanie snorted.

„Oh, please. You never would've figured it out. I'm more surprised she managed to outsmart Bruce and I,“ Barbara snorted.

„Well, we are dealing with matters of magic,“ Bruce said with a slight smile.

Damian didn't say anything. Instead, he pulled Marinette into a strong, overbearing hug, pressing a passionate kiss on her lips that made Marinette feel dizzy and her heart soar onto cloud nine. She didn't even hear the giggling, the cooing, and the teasing, she was so engrossed in him.

Finally, they separated, and Damian pressed his forehead against hers.

„I was so terrified...“

„I know. I'm sorry.“

„I was afraid I was going to lose you...“

„I was scared too.“

„I'm sorry you couldn't count on me. I'm sorry you had to keep so much hidden. I'm sorry I couldn't help you.“

„That's not true. You helped me, more than anyone. You ensured my plan would be a success. I'm just sorry it had to happen that way.“

He stood silent for a while, still holding her tightly, unwilling to let go. She clutched onto him, leaning onto his strength, enjoying the protection his arms provided.

„I love you, Marinette. I love you so much.“

„I love you too, Damian.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Both Mari and I were very emotional during this part. My baby doesn't have to bottle up anymore!


	13. Rebirth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or: You thought this would end well? You fools.

After Damian had finally let Marinette move (though he would not let go of her hand no matter what), the group finally settled down. Master Fu sat at the head of the table, putting down the Box of Miracles.

„While you had slept, and your mother had thoroughly kicked my behind, I had healed Duusu. She is asleep now, resting from the exhaustion corruption had caused her,“ Master Fu explained. He took a long while to look at everyone. „Hawkmoth and Mayura have been defeated. It is time that we return the Miraculous back into the box.“

Slowly, everyone handed their Miraculouses over. Chloe was reluctant, taking a while to say goodbye to Pollen, before returning hers. Master Fu was putting all the Miraculouses back to their place. He took off his own Miraculous, placing it on the image of the turtle. Marinette started taking off her earrings, but Master Fu raised his hand.

„No,“ he said. „We are still missing one final Miraculous. The Cat. Until it is found, you must keep the earrings. Your job is not yet done, Ladybug.“

„I understand.“

„She could use some help,“ Chloe jumped at the opportunity, making Master Fu chuckle.

„Finally eager to help, little lady?“ he teased. Chloe immediately calmed down.

He turned back to look at Marinette again.

„You have done an incredible job, Marinette. Though you have fallen under the influence of Hawkmoth, you didn't let him control you. Instead, like a true Ladybug, you gave us hope. You carved us a path to victory,“ he spoke fondly, openly showing his pride. „I couldn't have chosen a better Ladybug. Or a better successor. I hereby name you Grand Guardian of the Box of Miracles. It now belongs to you.“

„Master Fu... I can't...“

„Nonsense, my dear. You have learned everything I could ever teach you. From the language of the Guardians, to our techniques, to our most difficult arts, you mastered it all. And you have saved the world from a catastrophe. You have long since proven your worth.“

„But...“

„I am old, Marinette,“ he interrupted her again, this time, his tone taking a sad shift. „I am almost reaching 200 years of age. My days are numbering. I will not be able to protect the Box for long.“

„I... But I can't do it alone. I'm clumsy, I'm disordered, and I constantly make mistakes.“

„I too have made many mistakes through my years. Terrible mistakes, for which I have yet to atone for. But you are better than me. Your judgement is clearer than mine, and you are far wiser than your age,“ Master Fu said solemnly. Then, he allowed himself to smile. „Besides. You are not alone. What I'm seeing here is the beginning of the new Order of Miraculous.“

„You... Master Fu, you mean it?“

„Yes. Every person in this room has proven themselves to be worthy,“ he nodded, then let out a long sigh. „I have always dreamed of seeing the Order be rebuilt to its former glory. I might not see it in this lifetime... But a start of it is already good.“

Tearful, Marinette hurried over, and hugged Master Fu.

„Thank you, Master. For everything,“ she said softly.

„No. Thank you.“

„Can I still visit you? I still have a lot of mandarin to learn,“ she perked up.

„Of course, dear. I am always happy to teach you.“

* * *

Gabriel and Nathalie were in prison. Emilie was finally healthy and awake, but she was alone. Adrien had gone into hiding.

Well, not exactly. He went to search. To find the Ladybug Miraculous. So that he could fix everything. So that his family could reunite again. So that his friends wouldn't hate him for what he has done. So that Marinette would forgive him. So that his lady would finally realize her love for him.

It had taken him a while. Master Fu always came to his house, under the guise of a tutor, but never told him his actual address. Still, he had managed to find him. He knew Paris by now like the back of his hand.

He was alone in his studio, leisurely drinking tea, his Kwami nowhere to be seen.

„So. Have you finally wisened up, and come to return the Miraculous? This old man would like to have some hope,“ Master Fu spoke, not even bothering to turn around to look at Chat Noir. He could never sneak up on the old man.

„I came for the Ladybug Miraculous. Where is it?“

„Ah, like father like son,“ Master Fu said bitterly, not bothering to hide his disappointment. He turned around to face him, still holding his teacup. „It does not belong to you, young man. Your family reaped what they sowed. But there is still a chance for you to redeem yourself. Return the Cat Miraculous. You no longer need it.“

„No! Everything is wrong! Nothing is as it should be! My family was torn to shreds, my friends despise me, and Ladybug still hasn't come around!“ Chat Noir yelled, unwilling to be reasoned with. Master Fu frowned.

„Ladybug is free to gift her heart to whomever she wants, or to keep it for herself, if she so likes. Just because you wield the ring, does not mean she belongs to you.“

„That's not true! We were made for each other! Creation and Destruction! We balance each other perfectly! You said it yourself!“

„If you were a true cat, perhaps that would be correct. But you are not,“ Master Fu was unyielding. „The current wielder of the Ladybug Miraculous is a perfect fit. She was a soul Chosen and Blessed by Creation itself. You, on the other hand... You were simply the best candidate. But you are not a perfect fit. Destruction has not Chosen you, nor has it given you it's Blessing. Let go of your infatuation. It is misplaced, and it will only bring you ruin.“

„You...“ Chat Noir growled. „You were the one who gave me this ring! You Chose me!“

„I have made many mistakes in my life, Chat Noir. And it is becoming apparent that you are one of them. Either return the ring willingly, or I will take it from you by force. Make your choice. My mandarin student is coming for her lesson soon.“

„No!“ Chat Noir roared, pouncing onto the old man. Master Fu evaded him with ease, turning around and slamming down several punches onto Chat Noir. The fallen hero hit the ground, but quickly stood up to launch another frenzied attack.

Master Fu moved like water and the wind, evading, countering and blocking any attack Chat Noi had thrown his way, and with each failed attempt to harm his former Master, Chat Noir only grew more infuriated. The studio turned into a mess as Chat Noir destroyed everything in his path.

„Cataclysm!“ he roared. Master Fu furrowed his brows. Chat Noir tried to reach for him, but Master Fu quickly slapped his wrist away. Several times, Chat Noir was evaded and rebuffed, until he finally backed the old man into the corner.

Master Fu caught Chat Noir's wrist, gripping it tightly as he tried to push it away. Chat Noir took that chance of defenselessness to unsheathe his claws, and stab Master Fu in the stomach. Shocked by the sudden pain, Master Fu's strength faltered, and Chat Noir grabbed his face.

He watched in fury as the old man's face became gray, his eyes losing all life, then crumbled into dust before him.

He heard a gasp.

He whipped around, ready to tear at whoever just witnessed him kill the old bastard. Only to see Marinette. She covered her mouth, her eyes wide open in disbelief and shock.

„Princess...“

„Chat Noir... What have you done?“ her voice was weak, trembling. Chat Noir hurried over. He needed to explain, he needed to make her understand. She stepped back in fear as he grabbed her and pinned her against the wall.

„Marinette, Princess, you must understand. I need the Ladybug Miraculous. This man knew where it is, but he wouldn't tell me. I need to bring my family back. I need to make Ladybug realize she loves me. That she's mine.“

„You're insane!“ she accused.

„Insane?“ he growled slowly. Furious, he grabbed her by the neck, and started choking her. „Insane?! Me?! I wouldn't be like this if you hadn't defied my father! Everything would have been perfect if you hadn't turned against him! This is all your fault! This is...“

Marinette lifted her knee, swiftly kicking him in the groin. He doubled over in pain, and she took that chance to shake him off, and send an elbow to his temple, then kick him in the chest. She quickly made a run for it, but he recovered far too easily – protected by Kwami of Destruction, after all – and grabbed her before she could escape. She screamed loudly as he threw her onto the ground and pinned her down, then started viciously punching and clawing at her, all while she desperately called for help and tried to defend herself best she could.

„It's all your fault! You did this to me! You ruined my family! My chances with Ladybug! You destroyed my life!“

She lifted her legs, wrapping them around Chat Noir's head and pulled him away from herself, then maneuvered out of his grasp. As she scrambled to the door, Chat Noir grabbed her by the hair and dragged her across the room, then started hitting her head against the wall, all while roaring blame at her.

„Bastard! Let go of her!“ through the chaos and daze and pain, she heard a familiar voice that filled her with hope. She collapsed onto the ground, world around her spinning, then turning black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAH....


	14. End of an Error

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or: Well, the title of this chapter. What? Author can't always be witty.

First thing Marinette felt when she finally woke up was searing pain all throughout her body. Second was panic. She grabbed her earlobes, sighing in relief when she felt the earrings were still there.

„Marinette? Are you okay?“ Tikki flew up, carefully taking a look.

„Tikki... Chat Noir... He... he killed...“

„I know, Marinette. I know. You're safe now. You're okay,“ Tikki stroked her Chosen, as gently as possible.

„What happened?“ she asked. „I thought... I thought for sure he was going to kill me.“

„Damian showed up. He heard you scream,“ Tikki said. „Chat Noir was about to detransform, so he escaped. The Waynes have taken charge of everything. They revealed to the public who he is and what he has done. He is a wanted criminal now. Everyone is currently trying to hunt him down.“

„I can't believe it... How could he do that, Tikki? To us? It wasn't supposed to be like this. This... This is not like him. He's supposed to be sweet and kind and gentle, not... Not like this,“ Marinette sobbed.

„Oh, Marinette... He hasn't been that person for a long time already. You know that. That's why you couldn't love him anymore. You just haven't accepted it yet,“ Tikki explained, her voice as gentle as possible.

Their conversation was interrupted when the building next to them collapsed, and she saw Chat Noir jump out of the rubble, followed by eight heroes she cared deeply about.

„Tikki, we have to help them!“ Marinette straightened up, ignoring the pain that seared through her.

„No, Marinette! You're hurt! You can't fight like that!“

„I am the only one who can undo the damage Chat Noir causes! We have no other choice! Tikki, spots on!“

* * *

Chat Noir was going on a rampage, destroying everything in his sight, trying to kill the eight bastards that turned against him. He didn't care who got caught up in his rage. They all deserved to die, as long as they stood between him and his lady... He will destroy them all.

Everyone was on edge. They were fighting this maniac near the hospital where Marinette stayed. Hurt. Unconscious. Because of him.

Queen Bee was enraged, barely holding herself back from going on the same rampage as him. How could he do that? How could he hurt Marinette like that? How could he betray them? She was confused by the many emotions she had felt, until ultimately, she decided to settle with rage. It helped her focus on pinning the bastard down.

The Dupain-Chengs were equally furious. That was their baby girl he had hurt. That he had beaten to near death. She hadn't woken up for ten days. Tom was weeping at her bed the entire time, while Sabine... Sabine had started taking up weapons from Damian's collection. She only ever practiced with them before, and never used them to actually hurt someone. But right now, she was ready to kill. Tom was of similar mind. The moment he got his hands on this boy, he was going to strangle him.

Ryuuko was focused. Her fury and anger were no longer an uncontrollable storm, but the edge of a sharp sword, one she was ready to cut the traitor with. Marinette had done everything for him. Even though he never deserved it. Even though she had stopped loving him. There was nothing Marinette wouldn't do for him. Yet, he almost killed her. And Ryuuko was going to make him pay.

For the first time in his life, Viperion found it hard to remain calm. He had found it hard to hear any melodies. All he could hear was drums of war, loud chanting demanding retribution. And he was determined to get it.

Spoiler and Knight managed to quell their rage. They had to focus on the mission, make sure it succeeded. Though Spoiler was finding it hard to remain calm. Marinette was such a sweetheart. And as Ladybug, she was so incredibly giving. She was going to spare Chat Noir from the fate of his father. Yet, he had turned on her like that. Knight was of the same mind. He only now realized it was wrong to spare the boy. He needed to be brought to justice for what he had done.

But the most calm out of everyone was Squire. He hadn't spoken a word to anyone, yet the whole group could sense the darkness rise within him. He had sealed away the assassin within him. The cold blooded killer. But now, he unleashed him. And he was thirsting for blood.

The moment Oracle tracked him down, everyone was on the move. But the damned cat just kept evading them, while doing as much damage as possible. And now, he was near Marinette's hospital.

„Cataclysm!“ they heard him roar, as he reached for the walls of the hospital. Panic rose in everyone's hearts.

Yet, the familiar zipping sound calmed them down. The red and black yoyo wrapped around Chat Noir's wrist, and he was slammed against the ground. Before he could stand up, Queen Bee jumped right onto him, stabbing him with her Venom as harshly and painfully as she could. She looked up at her favourite hero, at her classmate, her friend, and let the relief wash over her.

„You... Oh god, you're finally...“

„Be quiet. We need to deal with him first,“ Ladybug croaked, trying to look strong.

Ladybug slowly walked over, taking a piece of debris, and putting it into Chat Noir's hand, wasting the Cataclysm. Then, she swiftly took off his ring, undoing the transformation, though he remained paralyzed.

„Ladybug!“ Plagg flew out, his cheerful disposition completely gone. He looked so sad, so... broken.

„I'm sorry it took us so long to save you, Plagg,“ Ladybug whispered.

„No, it's my fault. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been lenient with him. I should've tried harder to steer him on the correct path. I shouldn't have let this happen,“ Plagg said tearfully.

„It's okay, Plagg. You're free now. You're safe,“ Ladybug said with a smile. „You can rest now. I'll deal with the rest.“

She cast Miraculous Cure, fixing all the damage Chat Noir had done, but her heart wasn't at ease. She felt guilty. She should've taken the ring away the moment she started doubting him. She shouldn't have allowed this to happen.

„Ladybug!“ Adrien called her, but Queen Bee furiously dug her heel into his back.

„I have nothing to say to you, Adrien,“ she said coldly.

„Stop being so stubborn! Don't you see? I did this for us! We belong together! You were supposed to be mine!“

Squire furiously kicked him in the ribs.

„Shut the fuck up before I decide to kill you,“ he growled lowly, and it wasn't an empty threat.

„Let the authorities deal with him. Marinette will be waking up soon,“ Ladybug whispered. „Can... Can anyone check on Master Fu?“

„I'll do it. You go and... Do what you need to,“ Knight offered. Ladybug nodded, holding back the hiss of pain, and flew away from sight. She managed to sneak into the hospital without being detected, while Oracle silently deleted all the footage that might've revealed her identity.

Not long after, everyone burst into her room, worried and scared and hoping she was going to be okay. Bruce and Barbara were the last ones to arrive. She looked at them, eyes filled with hope... Only for the light to dim when they shook their heads.

Master Fu was dead. And Miraculous Cure had failed to bring him back. Because it wasn't under her influence. Because too much time has passed since she fell unconscious.

Her Master, her mentor, her teacher, a man she considered her grandfather... Was gone.

* * *

It had taken a while, but Marinette managed to make a full recovery. With the best treatment money could buy, as well as nurture Tikki has given her, Marinette was able to leave the hospital in record time. Still, Barbara was upset when she realized Marinette couldn't heal herself the same way she had healed her. She felt the need to strangle that damn blonde all over again.

During her stay in the hospital, there wasn't a moment where she was alone. They all took turns holding vigil over her, refusing to let her out of sight again. The dangers were gone but they weren't willing to risk it. Not again.

Her classmates started flooding in. All of them shaken because of what Adrien had done. All of them furious for her sake. First, he causes her to turn into an akuma, then he nearly beats her to death. Nobody could even recognize the monster he had become.

Nino was devastated when he first heard the news. That was his best friend. A boy he had considered his brother. Who then tried to murder one of his oldest, dearest friends. After killing his own teacher. He didn't know what to say or what to do. All he could do was to visit Marinette and cry as he apologized for not realizing something was wrong, for failing her. Her quickness to forgive him only made him feel guiltier.

When Marinette finally returned to school, she had noticed a significant change. Lila was no longer in the class. She had transferred, shortly after the incident with Little Devil. But, Alya wasn't going to let her get away. She broadcasted through all the channels all the lies Lila has ever told, making her famous as she had always wanted to be. But not for the reason she wanted. She would never be able to fool anyone any longer with her lies.

Alya couldn't make herself face Marinette for quite a long time. When she finally did, coming forward to apologize, Marinette had honestly told her all the ways she had hurt her throughout the years. For the first time in a long time, the two had a long, heart to heart conversation. Alya had gotten Marinette's forgiveness. It wasn't even a question if she would. Marinette would always give second chances. But while their friendship rekindled, it was no longer what it used to be.

Wayne lawyers brought swift and fast justice to the boy who had hurt Marinette and killed her Master. The hearing was finished at unprecedented speed, and the sentence was as heavy as it could possibly be. The whole time, Adrien never lifted his head, refusing to let his eyes meet anyone, including Ladybug. It was only when Marinette had testified against him, that he deigned to look up, his eyes begging for her forgiveness. But she refused to even glance at him.

There were some things that could not be forgiven.

After the sentence was set, Ladybug held one last conference, where she announced the retirement of the heroes from Paris. She had done what she had promised. She defeated Hawkmoth. She protected citizens of Paris. The City of Lights no longer needed superheroes. It was time to take care of themselves.

LadyBugOut app was shut down, though it was still accessible through archives. Ladyblog remained open, but it was no longer active.

It was time to talk about the future. The heroes of Gotham and Paris gathered in the home of Dupain-Chengs, surrounding the Box of Miracles that Marinette protected.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Sabine Dupain-Cheng. Tom Dupain. Luka Couffaine. Kagami Tsuruge. Chloe Bourgeois. Bruce Wayne. Barbara Gordon. Stephanie Brown. And Damian Wayne.

The beginnings of the new Order of Miraculous. The first modern Guardians.

„The Box cannot stay here,“ Bruce spoke. „The news will eventually spread across the world, and many unsavory characters will try to claim it. And while you are capable heroes, quite frankly, you don't have the means or the funds to protect it.“

„It's true,“ Marinette sighed.

„Then what do you suggest?“ Sabine couldn't help but ask.

„Let's move it to Gotham. With my funds, we can easily build a safe haven, just for the Order. Keep the Box under lock and key, so only the Grand Guardian can access it. She is our leader, after all,“ he smiled as he said the last sentence, making Marinette blush.

„You are asking us to uproot our life. It won't be easy,“ Tom sighed.

„We will help you with everything you need. But Marinette and the Box must be relocated as soon as possible,“ Barbara joined in. She turned to Marinette with a smile. „Tell me, sweetheart, would you like to work more on your design career?“

„I would,“ Marinette nodded.

„Well then, we have a perfect school for you,“ Stephanie smiled, then turned to nod at Damian.

„Gotham Academy. A high school for especially gifted, bright, or rich. Of which I am all three. But they also grant scholarships, and with your talent and references, I'm sure you'll get in without a problem. Housing won't be a problem either. You can live with us in the Manor,“ Damian said proudly.

„Will I be in the same class as you?“ Marinette asked smugly.

„My Father owns the school property. So, it's safe to say you will,“ he winked, making Marinette giggle. She turned to the rest of the group.

„What about you?“

„We will tidy up here and open a new bakery in Gotham. They could use some of Parisian sweetness,“ Sabine smiled.

„We will join you as soon as we can,“ Tom promised.

„Gotham colleges have interesting curriculars. I hear business is especially good. I'm thinking of applying,“ Chloe leaned back with confidence.

„They also accept scholarship for fencers. Naturally, I'll be there as well,“ Kagami exhuded as much confidence as Chloe, though hers was quiet and cold.

„I'll follow my storm wherever she leads me. Besides, Jagged Stone is from Gotham, and I'll become his guitarist once Kitty Section graduates,“ Luka nodded, giving an adoring look to Kagami.

„Then that's settled,“ Bruce concluded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might be here to break hearts, but I'm not a complete monster. I'd like to think so, at least.


	15. Until We Meet Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or: Author cops out again, but at least we get a bonus. Wait, don't scroll so fast, important things happen before that!

The following months, Marinette focused entirely on school and building a perfect portfolio, yet no matter how busy she got, she always felt she had too much free time. She never realized just how much time her superhero identity had taken from her.

She would take time to walk through Paris, committing the beloved city to memory, before she finally leaves. And sometimes, she could be found in the graveyard, standing in front of the tombstone of her Master, staring absent-mindedly.

The class had bonded together, stronger than ever. The drama with Lila, and the shock of Adrien's betrayal had taught everyone several valuable lessons. Marinette was no longer the glue sticking everyone together. They have become inseparable in their own right. Once she leaves, they will be alright.

As the third year of high school came to an end, they had thrown a huge party to celebrate. In a way, it served as a farewell to Marinette. She was leaving Paris, and most likely, she wasn't going to come back. This was her city, her home, and she loved it... But it was also a place of a lot of pain. She had sacrificed a lot to keep the citizens safe, to comfort them, to help them heal, both as a hero and as a civilian. She had given enough.

Still. Part of her will always belong to Paris.

In the middle of the summer, she was informed that she had been accepted into the Gotham Academy. As was to be expected. Bruce didn't even have to pull any strings. They were more than satisfied with her resume.

She packed her bags. She said her goodbyes. She gave her well wishes. And she whispered the see you laters.

Once she arrived in Gotham, she was welcomed with warm cheers. There was celebration prepared – after all, she had saved the world. There was talk of eventually meeting the members of Justice League, and becoming a member herself, but for now, she was simply accepted into the cozy family of bats. Besides, she had an order to rebuild.

Wonder Woman couldn't hide her disappointment for having to wait to meet the new Ladybug.

The moment Barbara got off the plane, she went to visit her father. Commissioner Gordon was happy to see her again. She had been gone for almost a year, after all. He opened the door of his apartment wide, giving her room to roll her wheelchair in. Instead, she smiled, stood up, and took strong, confident steps inside. He watched her in disbelief, his whole body shaking, his eyes tearing up.

There was a lot of hugging and crying in that apartment that day.

Marinette waited for a moment she could catch alone with Alfred. She found him in the kitchen, cleaning the dishes, while the rest of the family was either asleep or on a patrol.

„Alfred?“ she asked as she knocked on the door. „Can I bother you for a second?“

„It's not bothering if it's you, Marinette,“ Alfred said with a smile. „How can I help you?“

„Actually, I want to help you. I have someone with me. And old friend of yours,“ Marinette smiled.

For the first time in years, Alfred's impeccable manners had frozen, his smile falling, as Marinette pulled out the Peacock Miraculous. He accepted it with trembling hands, as if afraid that the brooch would burn him for being unworthy to hold it.

Instead, a flash of blue light shined in the kitchen, and a small, blue Kwami flew out of the Miraculous. Duusu looked at Alfred, brimming with excitement.

„Alfred! Oh, how I've missed you!“ she cried, zapping close to him and giving him the biggest hug someone her size could muster.

„I missed you too, Duusu. I missed you too,“ Alfred smiled, as he let a single tear roll down his cheek.

* * *

Emilie sat gracefully at the table, waiting for the prisoner she was visiting to arrive. Soon, a seventeen year old boy who looked so much like her was led in, cuffed and dressed in the loose prison garb. She frowned. He had gained a number of bruises again.

Adrien looked spent and exhausted as he sat down in front of his mother, but she could see that stubborn spark in his eyes. The indignation. The fury. The obsession. She wasn't sure if that was good or bad.

„You really do take a lot after your father,“ she said fondly. „You might look like me, but you're as bull headed as he is.“

„Mother...“

„What? It's a compliment. I wouldn't have married your father if I didn't like it,“ Emilie chuckled, but her expression soon turned stern. „Still. I don't know what you were thinking. Ladybug purposefully didn't out you initially, even though you turned your back on her.“

„I didn't...“

„You absolutely did. Adrien, honey, I love you, but you must understand. Women dislike disloyal men. In fact, we despise them. If you truly loved her, you would've stayed devoted to her, no matter what. Like your father is devoted to me,“ she explained.

„But I love you too, mother. I love father as well. And I love Nathalie. I... I couldn't turn my back on you. Not when there was a chance to bring you back,“ he defended.

„Oh, sweetie, I know. You were given a hard choice. A love of your life, or your family. But what have I always taught you about two choices?“ she ushered.

„That there is always a third choice?“ he asked.

„That's right, my dear. All you had to do was to come clean to Ladybug. That girl is a sucker, so of course she would've helped you. I hate to tell you this, my love, but it's not Ladybug's fault all of you ended up in prison. And it's certainly not that little asian girl's. It's your own fault. Had you paused to think for a second, then you would've realized there was a third way. A peaceful way,“ Emilie explained slowly, with a smile, teaching her boy the best she could.

Oh, how much he has grown. Too bad he had ruined his future with such pig-headed choices.

Well. There was still time to fix things. She is Emilie Agreste, after all.

„Well, it is what it is,“ he sighed in defeat. „We made our mistakes. We are locked up here now. It's all over.“

„Don't be like that. We're all alive, we're all healthy, and soon, we'll all be back together again,“ Emilie said cheerfully.

„You think so?“

„When has your mother ever been wrong, Adrien?“ the woman smiled, reaching over to gently trace his cheek. He leaned into her touch, closing his eyes, allowing himself a moment of nostalgia. When the times were better. When the future was so bright. When Marinette hadn't ruined...

No. His mother is right. It wasn't Marinette's fault. He realizes that now. He's the one who pushed her into becoming akuma. His father wanted her because she was strong, and he got more than he had bargained for. Of course Marinette would go against Hawkmoth. Even when she's at her worst, she's still just.

He shouldn't have hurt her like he did. While he didn't regret killing that awful Master of his, he did regret hurting her. Marinette was only ever kind to him, and she always saw the best in him. Even when she was angry at him, it was always out of care or worry. He remembered how she fought back her tears back in Gotham, when she had thought he had gotten into trouble. He had remembered how terrified he was when he thought he had killed her. Just what was he thinking, hurting her like that?

„You like that girl, don't you? The one you hurt,“ his mother said knowingly.

„I do. She's... She was my best friend. She's very sweet, very kind, and very caring. She was a glue that kept our class together,“ Adrien said fondly.

„Don't worry, sweetie. I'm sure she will forgive you. She's a bit of a sucker as well, isn't she? Kind of like Ladybug.“

„I used to call her our everyday Ladybug,“ Adrien sighed.

„But it's not just a simple liking between friends, is it? You're attracted to her. Romantically, I mean.“

„No,“ he said a bit too quickly to be convincing. „We're just friends. Well, we were just friends. I only love Ladybug.“

„Oh, my sweet sunshine boy,“ Emilie cooed, combing her fingers through his golden hair. „You are pretty, and you're smart, but you really need to work on your deduction skills.“

„I'm not sure what you mean, mother,“ he was confused.

„It's so obvious, my boy. Your little classmate is Ladybug,“ Emilie chuckled.

Adrien paused for a second, trying to process what his mother was telling him.

„How... How do you know?“

„I looked a bit into her. Both girls are incredibly sweet, incredibly caring, very forgiving, but also, very just. Both are brave, and stand up for those who cannot stand up for themselves. They both go to great lengths to comfort those around them, even at their own detriment, as well as quite workaholic. And that is just the personality,“ Emilie explained. „They're both around the same size, have the same hair color and length, same bluebell eyes, and same skin tone. Magic of the Miraculous might hide their identity and prevent you from thinking about them as the same person, but the truth is never in the big picture. It's always in small details. Same thing that attracted you in Ladybug also attracted you to your adorable classmate. Your heart was telling you the truth the entire time, but you simply refused to listen.“

Adrien didn't know what to think. Marinette... is Ladybug? How? It's so obvious... How did he not realize that? His Princess, his lady, all this time were one and the same. And he foolishly ignored her affections. She had already given him her heart, ready to belong to him, as she should, but he was so ignorant, chasing her in another identity. Of course she would eventually give up, especially since he was always surrounded by girls. Marinette never was someone who liked to compete, and even though she tried, her confidence needed to be worked on.

And then Damian... He knew now why he had found him so dangerous. Why he hated seeing Marinette together with him. He had taken away his lady. Stolen what was rightfully his. He couldn't understand how she was so easily charmed by him. Marinette was never one to chase for wealth or looks, and while many boys tried to charm her, she wasn't easily swayed.

But then he realized, Damian appeared at the opportune moment. He appeared when she was isolated and lonely, when her heart was broken and she was fighting alone against the world. He captured her when she was weak and vulnerable, wrapping her around his little finger, manipulating her into his web.

Emilie smiled as she watched fire rekindle in her son's eyes. Good. He wasn't yet broken. She'd hate to see him sad.

„I have to say, you really do have a good taste in women. I'd love to see that girl become part of our family one day. She'd take very good care of you,“ Emilie sighed.

„I'll have to get out of here first,“ Adrien said with determination.

„Good boy. We wouldn't want you rotting in here for such a long time, would we? Otherwise, you might lose your chance with your soulmate.“

Adrien looked alarmed, then leaned over to whisper.

„You mean... You want me to break out?“

„Silly, look around you. No need to whisper,“ Emilie couldn't help but laugh at her son's silliness. Adrien followed her instruction, confused, unable to understand what she meant at first.

And then he realized. Nobody was moving. Nobody was talking. It was as if the time itself had frozen, and the only one who were free were him and his mother. He looked at her, baffled and confused.

„Miraculous are not the only power that exists in this world, my dear sunshine boy. The reason why Peacock was corrupted and ended up hurting me was because I mixed something that should not have been mixed. Balance and all that. See, even I make mistakes sometimes. The important thing is to learn from them, sweetheart.“

„Can... Can you teach me?“ Adrien asked weakly, afraid to let hope rise within him.

„You are my son, are you not? Of course I can. Tell me, when you were in Gotham, did you feel something strange? Like a foul air, a sense of unease?“

„Yes! I did! But I didn't quite realize what it was...“

„Gotham is a place of ancient power. It had felt your blood, it was drawn to you. That's a little something you got from me, in addition to your gorgeous looks,“ she said proudly. „I was supposed to teach you once you turned sixteen, but unfortunately, I was in a state I was. Oh, well, better late than never!“

„What kind of power is it?“

„Magic, silly. On par with the Miraculous. That's why Plagg didn't quite agree with you. While you had a perfect potential for the cat, for Destruction, my bloodline was interfering with that. Had you been taught how to control it, you would've been the perfect choice! Much like your little lady love,“ she teased. „I even know of a perfect place for you to train, where you will become more powerful more quickly. You already have much potential, and since you're so smart, I know you will master it with ease.“

„Where is that place?“ Adrien asked in anticipation.

„Gotham, of course!“ she chirped, then laughed as she watched Adrien's face fall. „Oh, I know you might've had some bad experiences there, but I promise you, you will love it. Place has it's own charm. Besides. Your future bride moved there not too long ago. She'll be attending Gotham Academy for her final year.“

„Marinette is in Gotham?“ he shouted, feeling furious.

„Mmm, yes. That little boy had completely ensnared her. The family watches over her like a bunch of hawks. Unfortunately, even with our powers, we cannot afford to offend them. The Wayne family is firmly rooted in Gotham, and have countless powerful connections. So, you will have to smarten up about this, my sunshine.“

„Can I really go against them? To bring my lady back?“

„Of course! I told you, you're magic. And with it, you can become powerful. You will be able to get back your ring, and become even more powerful than Ladybug. And then...“

„And then?“

„You can make her yours. Just as she should be.“

A day later, Marinette had received the news. Adrien, Gabriel and Nathalie broke out of prison, and are currently missing. Emilie Agreste disappeared, together with all of Agreste's family fortune, without trace.

She clutched her earrings. She had a dangerous sense of foreboding.

To be Continued...

Bonus:

In the certain headquarters of a certain group of heroes located in Jump City...

„Guys! Guys! Guys!“ Jon screamed his head off in excitement as he ran into their living room. The Teen Titans flinched, but they had learned from last year that there was no danger.

„What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be grounded since last year?“ Raven rolled her eyes.

„Screw the punishment! This is, like, super urgent!“ Jon jumped up and down.

„What is it?“ Starfire leaned over, anxious to find out.

„Damian is coming back from Paris!“

A disappointed „Oh,“ was all he received from the team.

„So, she dumped him. Good on her,“ Raven said in her usual monotone.

„No! Listen! He's coming back with his girlfriend! She'll go to his school and live in his house!“ Jon revealed with the brightest of smiles. He received horrified looks.

„Wait, wait, wait, you mean the cutie he followed to Paris after knowing her for only a week?“ Beast Boy had to clarify.

„The very same!“ Jon confirmed.

„Holy shit. Holy fucking shit, he actually kidnapped her,“ Cyborg covered his mouth in horror.

„That's horrible! To force the poor girl to part from her family...“ Starfire felt only pity for her.

„Her family will follow after her a few months later, so they won't be apart,“ Jon explained.

„What?!“ Raven croaked, her disinterest dropping. „He not only kidnapped her, but her entire family? What is wrong with him?“

„It was a consensual kidnapping,“ Jon tried to defend Damian, but knowing him... It was a weak defense.

„There is no such thing, Jon. Guys, gear up. We have got to save this girl,“ Raven ordered.

„On it!“ Starfire jumped.

„I'll be here in a sec!“ Beast Boy sprinted to his room to grab a few things.

„Gimme a minute, I'm still recharging, and we'll go immediately,“ Cyborg raised his hand.

It was in that moment that Jon realized, he might've sorta kinda maybe possibly perhaps screwed up. Either that, or the Teen Titans were just excited to meet Damian's new girlfriend. It's possible. After all, he did fly all the way from Metropolis last year as soon as Jason shared the news with him.

For some reason, Damian felt a strong urge to punch the perfect square jaw of his closest friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When your mom is the only one in the family who has common sense but she also very strong shipping tendencies anD SHE WILL MAKE IT SAIL.
> 
> GUYS. IT'S THE LAST CHAPTER OF PART TWO. OMFGAAAAAAA  
It's also my birthday. I promise I didn't time it out lmao.
> 
> Thank you everyone so, so, sooooo much for your support and feedback. This insanity truly wouldn't have been possible without you. You guys are most wonderful! This week has been one of the shittiest in this year, but you guys managed to make me smile every day when I read your comments. Seriously, you're all so incredible.
> 
> I will take a short break over the weekend, and then start posting part three on monday. There is a difference though, because part three is going to be twice as long as part two, and I still haven't written it completely. I only have five chapters ready, and it's going really, really slow. So, I'll be posting the first five every day, and other ones as I finish them. I hope you'll understand, I really have a lot on my plate right now hahaha.
> 
> In any case, enough of my rambling. I wish you all a wonderful day :)


End file.
